Cruising Through Ages
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura go on a cruise. but what consiquences does this cruise have? Not humor nor script style. Please R&R ::chapter 10 now up ::
1. Default Chapter

Heya guys! Yup this one ain't a humour, which means that sorry SKTS you aren't in   
it. Sorry! Anyways this one just popped into my head, but then again don't they all? I   
also add that this is not a Yaio fic! If there's anything that seems to be Yaio between   
Yugi and Yami then it doesn't count as Yaio- k?  
  
Disclaimer time (~.~). I deny owning any of Yu-Gi-Oh and if you want to sue me   
then all I can give you is a bit of fluff from under my bed, so basically there isn't any   
point in suing me. Anyways hope you enjoy ^_^  
  
Yugi talking to Yami in his soul room & his thoughts = /  
Yami's thoughts & him talking to Yugi in his soul room = //  
  
Cruising through Ages.  
  
"They're here!" Yugi shouted as he ran into the living room waving the envelope he   
held in his small hand, in the air. Yami smiled as Yugi jumped into the space beside   
him. Their grandpa sighed.  
"How many times must I tell you not to jump on the sofas Yugi?" he frowned   
wiggling his index finger at his excited grandson. Yugi smiled.  
"But they're here grandpa!" he said grinned like a small child.  
"What's here?" their grandpa asked.  
"The cruise tickets" Yami answered. He watched as Yugi pulled open the glossy   
white envelope and practically yanked the tickets out of it. He smiled thinly as Yugi's   
violet eyes brightened up, but soon grew confused.  
"Grandpa, why're there only two tickets? Isn't Yami suppose to come or something?"   
he quizzed. His grandpa chuckled.  
"Of course Yami's coming. But I decided that since Yami could go in his Soul Room   
while we board, then I wouldn't have to buy an extra ticket because the people would   
never know" he replied smiling.  
"Oh ok. But isn't that like stealing or something though?" Yugi enquired further.  
"No not really. If they don't know I'm there then it isn't stealing, also it isn't like I'm   
taking another room" Yami explained. Yugi nodded and bounced upright.  
"C'mon Yami, we've gotta go pack!" he shouted as he sprinted up the narrow   
stairway. Yami groaned and walked up afterward him.  
"Aibou slow down! We've got all day to pack" he mumbled as he stepped into their   
bedroom. Yugi practically threw a suitcase on his bed. He started to run towards the   
airing cupboard, but he tripped on a stray book that lay on the floor. Yami caught him   
before he hit the ground. He gazed up into Yami's softened violet eyes.  
"Now will you slow down?" he whispered. Yugi nodded and straightened up. He   
walked towards the airing cupboard and came back with a mountain of clothes. He   
then went to their wardrobe and pulled out yet more clothes. He stuffed them into the   
suitcase and pushed down on them with both hands. He jumped up and down a few   
times in a vain attempt to flatten the large mountain. Yami shook his head and went   
over to the suitcase.  
"Let me try" he took the clothes out of the overflowing case and placed them on the   
bed. He then started refolding them and placed them neatly inside the case. Yugi   
shrugged and grabbed another bag. He wandered around their room several times   
picking up certain items and putting them in the other bag, with more care than he'd   
shown to the clothes. Their grandpa stood in the doorway and watched his two   
grandsons as they packed, Yugi hastily, Yami calmly. He smiled wearily and went to   
his own room.  
  
Yami finally finished packing the clothes. he went to the bag Yugi had been filling.   
He pulled out several stuffed bears and CD's.  
"Do we need to take all of this Yugi? We're not moving house" he stated. Yugi took   
the things back and put them back in the bag.  
"When you go on holiday you have to prepare for the worst" Yugi answered. Yami   
raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean `the worst`?" he quizzed.  
"Boredom, you never know when it'll hit, so best to prepare yourself for it" Yugi   
explained his theory. Yami shrugged and carried on packing. Yugi stood and thought.   
"What else do I need to do?" he thought a loud, "I forgot! I've gotta phone Joey, Tea,   
Tristan and Bakura to see if they've got their tickets yet!" He dashed out of the door   
and bounded down the stairs. Yami blinked as he watched Yugi go. He resumed   
packing a number of belts and straps.  
  
Later that night, Yami waited patiently until Yugi was ready to go to bed. He yawned   
loudly and slid into bed. Yami pulled the covers up closer to Yugi's chin. He kissed   
him lightly on the forehead.  
"Good Night Aibou" he whispered.  
"Night Yami" Yugi smiled. Yami closed his eyes and entered his Soul room. He   
gazed round at the Egyptian style hangings and ornaments. He sighed and slid into his   
own bed.  
  
Yugi tossed and turned throughout the night. In his dreams, Yugi found himself in his   
grandpa's room. He watched as he saw himself and Yami standing over his grandpa,   
who lay in bed, making no attempt to rise. He felt the saddened silence and wondered   
what was going on. Yugi stepped forward and as he did his surroundings changed. He   
gazed around wide-eyed at the clear blue ocean, which lapped quietly against the side   
of the ferry he was on. He watched as his friends walked past him, almost through   
him. Yugi called out to them. They didn't listen, making him feel like a ghost that   
didn't belong there. He turned again and felt a wave of annoyance. He saw Kaiba   
walking up the ramp. His long coat blew gently backwards with the sea breeze. Yugi   
felt Kaiba's cold piercing eyes beat down on him without seeing him. Mokuba moved   
up after his brother, his eyes full of happiness and content. Yugi moved after them. As   
he did, he felt a flow of desperation and urgency go through him. Two figures moved   
past him. Their clothes were nought but robes with woven rope wrapped around their   
waists. Yugi looked up at their faces. He gasped in astonishment. Both figures seemed   
to haze and they looked almost transparent, though Yugi couldn't see their faces,   
which were half covered by the hoods of the robes. Their bodies glowed with an   
unearthly gleam. As they walked close to Yugi, he felt an unexpected wave of icy   
coolness. He stepped back. At the same time one of the figures turned his head and   
looked at Yugi. He pointed a glowing hand at him.  
"You" he whispered. Yugi felt terror strike his heart. He turned to run. Though his   
legs moved and he heard his feet strike the surface of the ship's deck rhythmically,   
Yugi was running nowhere. The figures split. One moved in front of him the other   
stayed behind him. The one in front heard a large stave. The glowing figure waved it.  
  
"Argh!" Yugi sat up right, his chest heaved rapidly as he looked around his room with   
wide frantic violet eyes. Yami appeared beside him instantly.  
"What is it Yugi? What's wrong?" he asked as he gazed into Yugi's own wild eyes.   
Yugi took a final glance around his room and rested his eyes on Yami's concern filled   
features. He shook his head.  
"It was nothing Yami. Only a dream" he answered. Yami closed his eyes and   
concentrated on Yugi's form. He felt the discomfort and fear that radiated from his   
Aibou's body.  
"Is it anything you wish to talk about?" he inquired. Yugi shivered.  
"Well it started off with me and you in Grandpa's room standing over his bed. He   
wasn't making any attempt to get up. When I moved towards him, my surroundings   
changed. I was on a ship. You were there and Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura. I called   
out to you, but no one listened to me," Yugi defined his dream, "I turned and saw   
Kaiba and Mokuba walking up the ramp onto the boat. I went to walk after them,   
when I felt a massive wave of emotions. Two people went past me, but there was   
something strange about them."  
"What was strange?" Yami asked further. Yugi frowned and gave him a confused   
look.  
"They were kind of see through, like they were there, but they didn't belong there.   
They were dressed weirdly too. They wore long robes, black ones with rope belts.   
One of them looked at me and spoke to me. I turned to run but they came after me.   
Then I woke up" he finished abruptly. Yami sat in deep thought. Yugi waved a hand   
in front of his face. Yami looked up at him and gave him a small smile.  
"Something wrong Yami?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to his left.   
"No nothing, that you have to worry about Aibou" Yami's answer was short and to   
the point. Yugi lay back down.  
"It doesn't matter anyway. It was only a dream," he stated, "thanks Yami. I'll be ok   
now." Yami disappeared back to his Soul room. //Only a dream. Somehow I don't   
think it is//.  
  
Yami woke the next morning when he felt Yugi get up and stagger to the bathroom.   
He appeared beside Yugi, as he was squeezing toothpaste out of a tube onto his   
toothbrush. Yugi jumped as Yami came into view.  
"Yami you really shouldn't do that without warning me when it's this early in the   
morning" he mumbled before he started rotating the brush across he even teeth. Yami   
said nothing and walked calmly back into the bedroom. He started making the untidy   
bed and turned the radio alarm off. Yugi wandered sleepily back into the room. He   
walked over to the wardrobe and started rummaging through different shirts and   
jeans. Eventually he pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and a mint coloured shirt. He   
took off his pyjama top and slid the different shirt over his head. As he let it fall to it's   
proper length he found it was actually too big for him.  
"Err, Yami does this look too big?" he asked. Yami looked at the length of the shirt,   
which was close to Yugi's knees. The sleeves themselves came close to his elbows.  
"I think it's a bit on the big side Aibou" he commented, raising an eyebrow. Yugi   
huffed and took the shirt off. He searched through the pile of tops in the wardrobe   
until he found a mainly pale blue Hawaiian style shirt. He poked his arms through the   
sleeves and did the buttons up on the front.  
"Any better?" he quizzed. Yami nodded. Yugi quickly slipped the jeans on and found   
that they too were too big.   
"I think those are mine Aibou" Yami remarked. Yugi nodded and put them back on   
another shelf, which was Yami's. He searched again and found an identical pair that   
were his. He walked over to a draw and looked at various neck belts until he found the   
one he wanted. As he was putting it on he looked over at Yami, who was wearing   
what he normally did, which was the tight dark blue top, blue jeans, blue jacket and   
blue neck belt.  
"Why don't you wear something different Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami shrugged.  
"I like wearing this, it's comfortable" he stated. Yugi frowned.  
"But you always wear the same thing, some of it's school uniform anyway" Yugi   
argued.  
"I don't mind Yugi, it's all the same to me" he argument was met with a short reply.   
"People are gonna start thinking you don't have anything else to wear" he said, as he   
went to the wardrobe again and started looking through Yami's clothes, most of   
which were blue or black, with one or two exceptions. He pulled out a bright yellow   
shirt, much like the one he himself was wearing.  
"What about this?" he quizzed, holding up the vivid shirt. Yami pulled a face which   
would make an evil scowl look delicate and dainty. "Guess not then" Yugi murmured   
and put it back. He pulled out a variety of tops and jeans, which Yami turned his nose   
up at most of them. Finally he pulled out another Hawaiian shirt. It was red, with   
yellow flames on the bottom. "Please say you like this one" Yugi pleaded. Though   
Yami didn't show it, he liked the shirt immensely. He sighed and took off his jacket   
and started undoing the many straps and buckles of his shirt. Yugi put the Hawaiian   
shirt on the bed and proceeded to look through other draws. Yami slid his thin,   
muscular arms through the sleeves. He did the buttons up and the front, hiding his   
bare upper torso. Yugi was about to hold up a different pair of jeans when Yami   
interrupted.  
"I'm wearing the same jeans" he said sternly. Yugi frowned and went to Yami's draw.   
He hunted through it looking for a different belt and neck belt. He eventually pulled   
out a black belt, with a silver buckle. He threw it to Yami who threaded it through the   
loops on his jeans. Yugi almost gave up hope of finding a neck belt that wasn't just   
ordinary blue or black, but something caught his eye. He extended his hands and   
grasped the cool leather neck belt, that was hidden away at the back of the draw. He   
pulled it out into the light of the room. He gasped in awe.  
"What's the matter Yugi?" Yami asked, as he looked over his Aibou's shoulder at the   
belt.  
"I don't remember this one Yami. When did you get it?" Yugi stared in wonder at the   
impressive neck belt. It was black in the middle with a silver buckle like normal, but   
round the edges it depicted a silver and gold Egyptian style pattern that expanded   
along the entire length. The buckle itself had pictures carved into it, which, when   
Yugi looked closer at them, they were some of the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses;   
only a few of which he could name.  
"I've had that since my time as a Pharaoh. One of the tailors made it, but I never wore   
it because the priests didn't approve of it" Yami explained. Yugi tore his gaze from   
the exquisite belt and looked up at his other half.  
"Will you wear it now for me?" he asked. Yami smiled, as his gaze softened. He took   
off his usual belt and took the other from Yugi's hands. He put it on. Yugi grinned   
broadly as Yami looked in the mirror at his changed reflection.  
"You look great like that" he exclaimed.  
"You think so?" Yami asked as he studied the new reflection.  
"Definitely" Yugi grinned. He looked at his alarm clock. His grinned vanished. "oh   
no! We're gonna be late if we don't hurry up!" He ran out of their room and headed   
towards their grandpa's room. "Grandpa are you up?" Yugi shouted through the door.   
He didn't get an answer. He knocked quietly on the door and opened it. He poked his   
head round the doorway. He look towards his Grandpa's bed and found him still   
there. Yugi walked in and stood beside him. "Grandpa are you ok?" he asked. His   
grandpa groaned and opened his eyes slowly.   
"I think I have flu Yugi" he whispered. Yugi's eyes widened.  
"That's awful grandpa! But what're we gonna about our cruise? We can't go if you're   
ill" Yugi asked.   
"Don't worry Yugi. Send Yami in and I'll talk with him. You go and make your   
breakfast" his grandpa instructed. Yugi frowned but did as he wished. He met Yami in   
the hallway. Yami sensed something was wrong.  
"Grandpa's got flu Yami. He wants to see you" Yugi said before Yami could ask what   
was wrong. Yami nodded and walked towards the other bedroom. Yugi walked down   
the stairs downheartedly. It seemed like their holiday plans had been pushed out of the   
window by a bulldozer.   
  
When Yami entered the kitchen he found Yugi taking his depression out on an orange   
half that he was squeezing to make orange juice. He slammed the orange half down   
on the juicer and twisted it savagely. Yami moved towards him and gently took the   
orange from Yugi's hand. Yugi looked round and gazed unhappily up at Yami face.  
"We're not going are we?" he asked quietly. Yami smiled faintly at Yugi's crest-  
fallen features.  
"Why not?" he murmured softly. Yugi turned and proceeded to forcefully squash the   
other orange half against the juicer.  
"We can't can we? Grandpa's got flu, so he can't go with us, cause he'll only get   
worse if he does" Yugi stated. Yami eventually took the other hollow orange piece   
from his Aibou.  
"Of course we can still go. In fact grandpa told me we had to go" Yami smiled as   
Yugi gaze him a puzzled look.  
"But what about grandpa?" he asked.   
"He said to phone Aunt Ruby and ask her to come over while he's ill" Yami   
answered. Yugi grinned broadly and dashed to the phone. Yami was left in the kitchen   
by himself. He took the orange Yugi had squeezed and poured it into a jug. He then   
made himself busy by getting breakfast ready.  
  
Yugi gulped down the last of his juice and got down from the side stool. He ran   
upstairs, leaving Yami to drink his coffee. He finished it in one mouthful as he went   
to the dishwasher and placed the empty mug in it. He heard Yugi running back down   
the stairs, suitcases thumping each step as he descended. They both heard the beeping   
of a car horn outside.  
"The taxi's here, c'mon Yami" Yugi said. He followed Yami up the carpeted stairs as   
they went to say goodbye to their grandpa. They stood side by side on his left. Yugi   
stared at what they were doing. /This is just like my dream…/  
"What're you still doing here? You have to go now else you'll miss the ferry" their   
grandpa mumbled.  
"So you're sure grandpa?" Yami checked. He nodded.  
"We'll see you in 2 weeks" Yugi murmured.  
"Have fun and don't forget to phone me occasionally to let me know you're alright.   
Now go on!" their grandpa stated. They smiled and walked out of the room shouting   
as they went down the stairs.  
"Bye grandpa!!!"  
  
And that's the end of chapter 1 ^_^ did you like it? What're they gonna get up to on   
the cruise? What did Yugi's dream mean? Does it mean anything at all? Most   
questions will be answered in the next chapter.   
  
Time for some interactiveness!! I need 5 names for some characters. 2 girls names   
and 3 boys names. Preferably kind of Egyptian- no modern names! If you could email   
me your ideas at charizard951@hotmail.com then I'd be really grateful! You will be   
credited with the names I use. Please review too!!! ^_~ 


	2. Starting Holidays

Heya Peeps! Yup this is chapter 2 (which you've probably guessed o_O). I s'pose if   
you want to say there's Yaio pairing in this then it's Yugi x Yami, but it wasn't   
exactly my intention. I know this doesn't seem very angst-y at the moment but it   
should do in the later chapters.  
  
I don't own nothin to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, no characters or anything. If you're thinking   
of suing me then I wouldn't bother, cause all I can give you is an old ink cartridge and   
an empty Fanta bottle. Besides you'd get a massive lawyers bill. Enjoy ^_^  
  
Yugi's thoughts = /  
Yami's thoughts = //  
  
Starting Holidays  
  
"Hurry up Bakura or the ship'll go without us!" Tristan shouted as he, Joey, Tea,   
Yugi, Yami and Bakura dashed across the platform towards the giant ferry. The pure   
white sides glistened as the sun's gentle rays hit them. Bakura increased his speed and   
caught up with the others. They ran up the slope and met an official looking man at   
the top. He was dressed in a snowy white uniform that gave him a polished air.  
"May I please see your tickets?" he asked politely. Joey led the way, showing his   
ticket first. They each passed and walked quickly onto the deck.   
"So where're the rooms?" Tea enquired. Yugi saw a map of the ship and walked over   
to it. He ran his index finger along the smooth plastic.  
"Rooms 102-108 level 2. That's two floors down from here" he answered   
triumphantly. He started to walk towards the stairs, when he turned. Why he turned,   
Yugi didn't know. He gasped when he saw who was walking up the slope onto the   
deck.  
"What's wrong Yuge?" Joey asked. He also turned and saw who was walking up. "Oh   
no, it's creepy Kaiba. What's he doin here?" Seto looked up and saw Yugi. His frown   
increased. His coated blew sideways with the sea breeze. Mokuba stepped up behind   
his brother.   
"Is something wrong Seto?" he asked, gazing up into Kaiba's angry eyes. Seto tore   
his stare away from Yugi and the group.  
"Nothing we can't avoid Mokuba" he answered quietly. He walked forward quickly,   
pushing past Yami as he descended down the stairs. Mokuba bounded down after   
him. Yugi looked up at Yami. He saw the fiery determination light up in his eyes.  
"Cool it Yami. Can't we just have a normal two weeks without getting mixed up with   
him?" Yugi pleaded. Yami sighed and nodded. They proceeded to go down the steps   
and find their rooms. Yugi frowned as he followed behind Yami. /That was just like   
my dream…except those two people were missing…/   
  
15 minutes later, they had all found their cabins and were busy unpacking. Yami   
gazed around the small tidy room that would've been his grandpa's if he had gone. He   
breathed in the soft scent of pine that came from the furniture. Putting the last shirt in   
the wardrobe, Yami proceeded to see what Yugi was doing in his own room. He   
walked out of the door and went to the door opposite which was Yugi's room. Two   
people passed him as he placed his hand on the door handle. He felt a wave of mixed   
emotions go through him as they passed. Yami watched them as they disappeared   
down the corridor. He frowned slightly, but entered Yugi's room.   
  
Yami found Yugi putting his assortment of belts in a draw.  
"Is everything ok?" he asked, making Yugi jump for the second time that day.  
"I didn't hear you come in Yami," he said closing the draw, "everything's fine   
though." Yami smiled and raised an eyebrow at the shirt that was hanging from the   
back of the dressing table chair.  
"Looks like home already" he grinned. Yugi pulled a sarcastic face.  
"Haha very funny," he snorted picking the shirt up and stuffing it in the wardrobe,   
"why don't we go see if the others are done unpacking?" Yami nodded and followed   
Yugi out into the corridor. They wandered up and down between each room,   
eventually waiting beside Joey's, as everyone finally sorted themselves out and met   
them. Tea was about to suggest that they go up on the main deck, when the ship   
jerked sideways, shocking everyone.  
"We're leaving the Harbour" Tristan stated the obvious as they ran up onto the deck.   
They watched as the port moved slowly backwards as the ship moved forwards. The   
cliffs came closer, as they gain speed and moved away. Yugi grinned happily up at   
Yami.  
"And now it starts!"  
  
"What do we do first?" Bakura asked as they sat in Yami's room, seeing as it was the   
biggest.  
"I s'pose we should find out where everything is, else we're gonna get lost" Tea   
answered sensibly. Tristan nodded and stood. He led the way out of the door as they   
walked back down the corridor. To people passing them, they looked like a mini mob   
out to find someone.  
  
After an hour of searching the whole ship, a bell rang.  
"That must mean it's lunch time" Joey said happily. They followed the crowds of   
people as they moved towards the large dining room. They flooded in like the Nile   
flooded the Egyptian plains. Yami looked around at the mass of people as they pushed   
passed him and Yugi. He bent his head down to talk to Yugi.  
"I'm going in my Soul room" he whispered. Yugi looked at him.  
"But what about lunch?" he asked.  
"I'm not hungry" Yami's reply was short and simple. Yugi grabbed his arm before he   
disappeared.  
"You can't disappear here, people'll see and get suspicious" he said urgently. Yami   
sighed and led Yugi back towards the end of the crowd. As the last person went round   
the bend, Yami closed his eyes. The Puzzle glowed and he vanished into his Soul   
room. Yugi frowned.  
  
/I hope you aren't gonna do that every time we have a meal/  
  
//I won't, now go on the others are waiting//  
  
Yugi ran back along the corridor and rushed into the dining area. He searched round   
the tables until he found Joey. He sat down quickly next to him and Yami's empty   
space. Tea gave him a confused look.  
"Where's Yami?" she quizzed. Yugi sighed.  
"He's in his Soul room. He said he wasn't hungry" he explained. Joey frowned and   
looked at the menu.  
"Mad. How can someone not be hungry at lunch?" he mumbled as he scanned the   
different dishes in the menu. A waiter came over.  
"May I ask where your other friend is?" he asked courteously. Yugi sweat-dropped.  
"Err he's in his room, because..umm..he doesn't feel very well" he stammered. //Good   
going Aibou// Yami said sarcastically from his Soul room. /Don't worry, I'll handle   
it/ Yugi answered.  
"Do you want me to send someone up to see if he's alright?" the waiter asked again.  
"Err, no he'll be fine" Yugi answered quickly. The waiter nodded and held up his   
notepad.  
"What would you like?"  
  
"Man, am I full" Joey complained, holding his stomach. Yugi smiled.  
"That's what happens when you eat that much at once" he stated. His Puzzle glowed   
and Yami appeared beside him. Everyone collapsed.  
"I wish you'd warn people" Tea mumbled as she stood. Yami extended his hand and   
help Yugi up.  
"Sorry" he muttered. Joey stood and dusted his shirt off. They moved out onto the   
sun-filled deck. Bakura moved out and leaned over the edge. He watched the white   
rollers spread themselves out into a wake behind them. Yugi stood on the rail next to   
him.   
"Wow what's that?" he asked excitedly as several dark shapes came into view in the   
clear icy blue waters. Tea looked at them.  
"Dolphins! Aren't they cute!" she cried, as one dolphin, more adventurous than the   
others, jumped up out of the water beside the ship. Yami looked out; all they could   
see now was the never-ending waters stretching out in every direction.   
"Who's up for a swim in the pool?" Tea asked. Everyone nodded and ran back   
towards their cabins.  
  
Yugi quickly changed into his swim shorts. He removed his neck belt and wrapped a   
blue towel around his waist. He went out and locked his door. He went across to   
Yami's room and was about to walk in when Yami walked out with an identical towel   
wrapped around his waist.   
  
Joey ran towards the pool. As he got closer he removed his towel while he was   
running. He threw it to one side and jumped into the sun-warmed water, creating a   
small wave as he hit it. Tristan followed his friend's example. Yami watched raising   
an eyebrow in the process. Yugi and Tea jumped in normally, as did Bakura. Yugi   
turned back to face Yami, who was still on the side of the pool.  
"C'mon Yami hurry up!" he shouted impatiently. Yami frowned and took his towel   
off, revealing the black shorts he was wearing.  
"Patience Aibou" he said. He turned away from the pool and started walking away   
from it. Yugi stopped swimming and bobbed about on the surface.  
"Yami! Where're you going?" he called. Yami stopped and turned about 10 feet from   
the pool. He started running, slowly at first, gaining speed as he went. He headed   
straight for the pool's shimmering water. He reached the edge and performed a perfect   
dive over Yugi's head. Yugi watched as he swam back round under him. He   
resurfaced beside Yugi. Tea swam over with Bakura.   
"That was pretty impressive Yami" Bakura praised. Yami nodded a thanks and went   
back under water.  
"I think he started blushing" Yugi giggled. Bakura laughed and swam out towards   
Tristan and Joey. Yami swam further under the surface, the chlorine stinging his eyes   
like wasps.   
  
Kaiba sat on a deck chair, dark sunglasses shading his eyes. He was wearing only   
shorts like the others, but unlike them he refused to swim. Mokuba, on the other hand,   
had been in the pool for over an hour. Seto opened his eyes, as his mobile rang. He sat   
up frowning. He picked it up.  
"Yes?" he said flatly. He sat listening to the person on the other end. "Is that all you   
wanted?" he said through gritted teeth, "I told you to only call me if there was a major   
problem! I told Mokuba this would be a work free holiday, so don't phone again   
unless it's urgent." He slammed his thumb down on the end call button and lay back   
again.  
  
That night, Yami was aroused by something knocking quietly at his door. He yawned   
loudly and switched the side lamp on. He pulled back the covers and slid out of the   
king-size bed. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. When he opened it, he   
found Yugi standing outside in his pyjamas (which matched Yami's).  
"What's wrong Aibou?" he asked, his sleepiness forgotten.   
"Nothing's wrong, I just couldn't sleep" Yugi answered, looking up into Yami eyes.  
"Did you have another nightmare?" Yami questioned further, as Yugi stepped into his   
room. Yugi shook his head.  
"No, it's just…" he started.  
"What?" Yami asked gently.  
"I didn't feel right without you there," Yugi replied, blushing slightly, "you've always   
been there, even if you were in your Soul room." Yami smiled. He closed the door   
behind Yugi.  
"You can sleep in here with me if you want" he said kindly. Yugi smiled tiredly back.  
"Thanks Yami" he whispered.   
"To tell the truth I wasn't sleeping very well without you there either" Yami admitted   
as he slid back into bed. Yugi slid in beside him. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi   
in a comforting embrace. Yugi smiled contentedly and closed his eyes.  
  
Screaming. It was all Yugi could hear. He watched as the two mysterious figures   
stood next to a colossal hole. When Yugi looked closer he saw it was a type of vortex.   
He looked through the vortex and saw people on the verge of fighting. Mothers   
screamed as they were separated from their children. He saw a glimpse of pyramids in   
the background. Yugi moved too close. He felt something pull him towards the hole.  
  
Yami woke again later that night when he felt Yugi moving around in his arms. He   
was talking quietly and sweat dripped down the side of his face. Yami slid his arms   
away from Yugi. He sat up and shook Yugi.  
"Yugi wake up!" he called. He continued to shake Yugi and call to him. Yugi   
screamed and sat up, straight into Yami's arms. Yami rocked him slowly back and   
forth as the ship also rocked.  
"It's ok Yugi, I'm here, nothing is going to hurt you" Yami whispered soothingly into   
Yugi's ear. Yugi stared up into Yami's face. His face was streaked with tears.  
"Was it another dream?" Yami enquired softly. Yugi nodded.  
"It was terrible. People were screaming and there was this huge hole with Pyramids in   
it. I got pulled in. You were there and the others, along with Kaiba. It was…" Yugi   
stammered. Yami again felt the fear and discomfort that Yugi showed.  
"It's ok Aibou. It's gone now" Yami whispered as they lay back down. Yami wrapped   
his arms around Yugi in a tighter embrace. "Go back to sleep Yugi. You'll be ok" he   
said gently. Yugi shuddered and closed his eyes. Yami also closed his eyes, but for a   
different reason. He entered his Soul room without disappearing from beside Yugi. He   
knelt in front of a statue of Ra.  
"Father please help me" he prayed quietly. The statue glowed and Ra stepped out. He   
stood before Yami, glowing intensely.  
"Rise Yami my son. What troubles your mind?" the god asked. Yami stood, but kept   
his head bowed.  
"Father, I wish to know why my Aibou has been troubled by these dreams. I fear they   
are not just dreams" Yami answered. Ra smiled down at him.  
"You of all people should know I cannot tell you what the future holds. You must   
protect your Aibou as you always have done" he said as he started to disappear back   
into the statue.  
"But father what am I protecting him from? What will I face?" Yami shouted as Ra   
vanished.  
"Follow your heart, but don't let it rule your mind" Ra's final words were left echoing   
around the room. Yami sighed and left his Soul room, pondering over Ra's words.  
  
The next day Tristan thumped on Yami's door, while Joey thumped on Yugi's.  
"C'mon Yami get up!" Tristan shouted through the pine door. Yugi opened his eyes   
slowly.  
"Sounds like the wake up shout from Tristan" he said. Yami groaned and yawned.  
"Tell them to go away. We're not getting up due to lack of interest" he muttered. Yugi   
laughed.  
"C'mon sleepy, we've gotta get up" he replied. Yami sat up and stretched.  
"Yami hurry up!" Tristan yelled through the door again.   
"Alright we're coming!" Yami shouted back through the door. Yugi stood up and   
walked to the door in his pyjamas. He unlocked it and wandered out past Tristan and   
Joey to his room. Joey raised an eyebrow.  
"Err. Yuge why weren't you in your own room?" he asked.  
"Couldn't sleep" Yugi replied shutting the door. Yami closed his door and got   
dressed.  
  
After breakfast, the group headed up to onto the deck again. They watched as Yugi   
and Joey dueled. So far Yugi was ahead of Joey by a couple of hundred life points.   
Joey pulled a card out of his hand and placed it on the table.  
"I play Axe Raider in attack mode" he said as he put the card down. Yami sat on   
Yugi's left, next to Bakura. Yugi took a card from his hand and placed it on the table.  
"I play Gaia The Fierce Knight in attack mode. I also play another card face down,"   
he stated, "Gaia destroys your Axe Raider." Joey groaned and selected his next card.  
"I play Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode" he declared. Yugi smiled.  
"You activated my trap card, the Spell Binding-" Yugi started but didn't finish. He   
eyes grew heavy and he stared motionless at the table the card falling from his hand   
onto the floor.   
"Yugi? What's wrong? Yugi?" Yami shook Yugi, trying in vain to snap him from his   
daze. Yugi didn't say or do anything. He continued to stared at the table.   
"Yugi can you hear us?" Bakura shouted. Yugi stood but said nothing. He walked   
away from the table, still in his daze, his eyes half closed. Yami and the group   
followed him. He started to run towards the deck railing. Yami ran after him.  
"Yugi no!" he shouted as he sprinted across the deck. But nothing would stop Yugi.   
People stepped to the side as he ran past. Yami knew he wasn't going to catch up with   
his Aibou. He concentrated on Yugi, fully aware that people were watching. He   
disappeared into his Soul room. He started taking over from Yugi. But it was too late   
when he finished. Yugi jumped straight over the railing. Yami took over as he fell   
down towards the sea.  
  
Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!! Evil cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but I like 'em! What's Yugi   
doing? When're Yugi's dreams going to stop? What happens in the next chapter? No   
body know (except me that is ^_^). Anyways I hoped you liked it and chapter 3 will   
be out soon. Please review! 


	3. Visions

Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate them a lot ^_^ also thanks to everyone who   
gave me suggestions for the names- I will use them, I've taken at least one name from   
each person who suggested them. They aren't in this chapter so I won't list them yet.  
  
Time to disclaim o_O I deny owning anything from Yu-Gi-Oh I do however own the   
ship that they're on (kind of…). Also the characters that aren't in Yu-Gi-Oh I do own   
apart from their _real_ names which other authors own. Enjoy ^_~  
  
Visions.  
  
Yami closed him eyes, as the wind whipped past his face. He hit the water face first,   
the force of the connection stinging his face and shoulders. Tea watched as he   
disappeared under the surface.  
"Somebody help him, please!" she pleaded, as crewmembers dashed across. They   
threw a large rope ladder down the side of the ship. Before anyone could stop him,   
Joey ran to the ladder and let himself down.  
"Hey kid come back! It's too dangerous!" one crewmember shouted. Joey didn't   
listen.  
  
Yami tried in vain to reach the surface. Each time he did, a wave came up over his   
head, pushing him back under. The churning salt waters blinded his vision. Yami felt   
his consciousness start to slip away from him, as his limbs felt like lead weights.   
Before he started to sink, he felt something grab the back of his shirt and haul him up   
to the surface. He coughed and looked up into Joey's face.  
"C'mon Yami, grab my hand" he urged. Though his fingers were numb with cold and   
his head swam, Yami extended his arm and clasped Joey's hand with his own. He felt   
Joey pull him up partially out of the water. Yami found a sodden rope rung and held   
onto it with his free hand. He hung there, half in the water, half out of it, clutching   
Joey's hand and the rung. He felt the ladder being pulled up as the people on the boat   
started dragging it up.  
  
Tristan found himself pulling alongside a tall man with long dark brown hair tied back   
in a loose ponytail and a dark tan. The man saw Tristan looking at him. He pulled   
back harder and smiled at Tristan; who smiled back. In front of the man another   
woman pulled, hard as any man there. She had dark jet-black hair and a deep tan. Her   
brown eyes flashed with determination.  
  
Finally the ladder was completely pulled up and Yami lay coughing up salt water.   
Bakura hit his back, trying to help him bring up all the water. A crewmember came   
over and draped a towel about Yami's shoulders. Crewmembers who had helped,   
drifted back to their original positions, while one stayed behind. Tristan stood talking   
to the two people who had helped.  
"Thanks for helpin back there" he smiled gratefully. The guy shrugged.  
"No problem," he extended his hand to Tristan, "my name's Phil." Tristan took his   
hand and shook it.  
"Tristan" he answered. The woman also shook his hand.  
"My name's Tara" she smiled warmly. Tea who was also there, introduced herself.   
She puzzled over Phil and Tara's accent. It sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't   
quite grasp which one it was. Bakura walked over as Joey and Yami walked back to   
his room.  
"Yami's going to get dried off, so's Joey" he explained. Tea watched them go.  
"You should go with them and make sure they're ok" Phil stated, before anyone could   
say anything. They nodded and walked off.  
"See ya round some time" Tristan shouted.   
"Ok!" Tara shouted back.  
"More than they comprehend…" Phil said darkly.  
  
Yami sat in his room, the cold slowly melting away, as he sat there. He'd already   
changed. He looked up as someone knocked on the door.  
"It's open" he called hoarsely. Bakura poked his head round the door.  
"Are you ok?" he asked, stepping into the brightly lit room, the light playing over his   
Millennium Ring and the Millennium Puzzle. Yami nodded. "What about Yugi?"   
Bakura asked again.  
"I'm going to try talking to him" Yami answered. Bakura nodded and left the room,   
leaving Yami in peace.   
  
Outside he spoke to Tea.  
"What're we going to tell the crewmembers?"  
  
Yami closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them, he was no longer   
inside Yugi, but beside him. He moved in front of Yugi and placed his hands on both   
Yugi's shoulders, staring deeply into his face.  
"Yugi can you hear me?" he called. Yugi's eyes showed full emotion, but still he   
didn't respond to Yami. Tears started flowing down his cheeks like small river   
tributaries, his eyes widened and softened, as he saw something that only he could   
see. Yami was close to tears himself- he couldn't bare seeing Yugi this sad. He moved   
his hands down from Yugi's shoulders and lifted him effortlessly onto his lap. He   
hugged Yugi, hoping that he hadn't completely lost him to whatever was happening   
inside him. Yami sat there rocking his Aibou back and forth, as Yugi's hot tears fell   
from his face.   
"Please come back to me Yugi, my Aibou" Yami whispered, close to Yugi's ear, as   
he hugged him tighter. Yami kissed him lightly on the forehead, between his golden   
bangs. Finally he couldn't hold back his own tears any longer. They ran down   
identical rivulets on his cheeks and fell unchecked onto Yugi's head. Yugi let out a   
heartbroken sob and clutched Yami's arm.   
"Yugi?" Yami whispered, his eyes widening as he realised Yugi was back with him.   
Yugi said nothing but continued to cry into his dark side's arms. Yami felt a wave of   
relief flood over him as he embraced Yugi fondly. Yugi looked up into Yami's tear   
rimed eyes, with ones of his own.  
"Why is this happening Yami?" he sobbed uncontrollably. Yami shook his head.  
"I don't know" he answered quietly. Yugi leaned sideways against Yami's hardened   
chest, the tears still flowing.  
"There's so much unneeded death. I saw it all. I-" Yugi choked out. Yami continued   
rocking him back and forth.  
"Shh Yugi, don't think about it, just let you mind relax" Yami whispered. Yugi's tears   
ceased, but his mind still swam with the images he'd seen in his vision.  
  
Later that afternoon, the group went outside onto the deck. They sat bathing in the   
sun, enjoying the heat. They boys had their shirts undone at the front and Tea lay in a   
sleeveless top and shorts. Yugi was still quite pale, but as the day went on, he tried to   
block the visions and dreams from his mind. Yami was happy to see Yugi smiling   
again, even if it was only small. He only had one problem now- his deck chair was   
right next to Kaiba's. He frowned when Kaiba addressed him.  
"If you wanted to swim, you only had to go in the pool, not out in the ocean" Kaiba   
sneered. Yami's frowned increased.  
"You should keep your mouth shut about things you don't know the full story on" he   
snapped. Kaiba smiled grimly.  
"Is that a threat?" he sniggered. Yami continued to stare up into the cloudless blue sky   
as he talked to Kaiba.  
"No, but if I threatened you, you'd know about it" he growled back. Kaiba was about   
to comment further when Mokuba ran up to him.  
"C'mon Seto, you've hardly moved from that chair all day!" he moaned. Kaiba sighed   
and took off his sunglasses. As he sat up, Phil and Tara walked past. Yugi felt a wave   
of familiarity pass through him. He sat up and stared at them.  
"Somethin wrong Yuge?" Joey asked. Yugi frowned.  
"I just had this feeling I've met them somewhere before…" he mumbled, as he   
watched them stand by the deck railing.  
"Who?" Tristan enquired sitting up. Yugi pointed.  
"Those two" he replied, his frown disappearing.  
"That's Phil and Tara. We met them earlier" Bakura stated. Yugi watched them   
intently. Yami felt Yugi's uncertainty.  
"I'm sure I know them from somewhere else" Yugi murmured, as he lay back. He   
stared up at the sky, puzzling over their faces. /I know I've seen them somewhere but   
where?/.  
"Are you ok Yugi?" Yami asked, taking off his sunglasses and sitting up. He looked   
over at his Aibou.  
"Yeah…I'm fine Yami" Yugi answered. Yami lay back again. As he lay there, he felt   
something change. For no apparent reason the Millennium eye appeared on his   
forehead and Yugi's.  
"Huh?" he sat up in time to see a colossal vortex open between Phil and Tara. Their   
hair blew as a gale started up.  
"What's goin on?" Joey shouted as they were sucked towards the hole. Yugi, being   
smaller than everyone else was closer to it. He screamed in fear of knowing what it   
was and what it could contain.  
"Yugi!" Yami stood and ran towards Yugi. He grabbed his hand and held him in   
another tight embrace as they were sucked through.  
  
Ohhh….so what's the thing with Phil and Tara? Where've the group gone? Will they   
get out?  
  
Yami: why're we there in the first place??  
  
FC: that too…  
  
Yugi: I don't want no more visions or dreams or whatever…  
  
Y. Bakura: Bwahahahahahaha! I am evil  
  
FC: o_O no you're not, you ain't even in it yet!  
  
Y. Bakura: ~.~  
  
FC: Please review ^_^ 


	4. Mysteries Explained

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I won't ever (unless the company goes   
mad and gives it to me o_O (which is doubtful). I do own the other characters though,   
except their names. Pheralo (fer-al-o) and Aristia (A-ris-tia) belong to Lunar X, Isuko   
(I-su-ko) belongs to Yami-Kun, Gisan (Gi-san) belongs to Keiko G.O.D and Nahkat   
(Nah-kat) belongs to Yami Yugi Chan (YYC). The Nahkat in this fic is different to   
the Nahkat in Sands of Time and Shadows of Old. I have permission from YYC to the   
name (btw if you haven't read her fic Sand of Time and Shadows of Old then you   
should cause it's bloody brilliant! (Sorry naughty word there o_O). Anyways on with   
the fic!!  
  
Mysteries Explained.  
  
Yami groaned and opened his eyes. He vision blurred into hazy shapes and dull   
colours. He sat up and almost passed out again. He blinked several times as his eyes   
adjusted themselves. He looked around startled. He was no longer on the ferry, but   
lying on a bed of soft cushions, in a small room, the only light source coming from   
the window.   
"Yugi? Joey? Anyone?" his voice carried a husky tone as he called out. No one   
answered him. He went inside his Soul room and looked about wildly for Yugi.   
  
//Yugi, Aibou are you here?//   
  
He called out frantically, fearing that Yugi wasn't there. Yami found him in his own   
Soul room.   
  
//Yugi, are you ok?//  
  
Yugi turned and smiled at Yami's voice.  
  
/Yeah, I'm ok Yami. But I don't understand. Why am I in here and you out?/  
  
Yami frowned.  
  
//I don't know. I don't even know where we are//  
  
/Where's Joey and the others?/  
  
//I don't know that either. I'll go find them//  
  
/I'll come to/  
  
Yami nodded and attempted to leave Yugi's body. Nothing happened. He tried again.   
Still nothing. Yugi gave him a confused frown.  
  
/What's wrong Yami?/  
  
//I can't leave your body//  
  
Yugi stood and thought for a moment.  
  
/If we go find the others first then we'll work this out later/  
  
Yami nodded and left the Soul room. He stood up and walked over to the door. He   
placed his hand on the cool handle. When he turned it, it opened easily. Yami found   
himself standing in a larger room. He looked at the floor and found Tea, Joey, Tristan,   
Bakura, Seto and Mokuba lying there. He ran over to Tea and shook her lightly. She   
groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked slowly and stared up at Yami.  
"Yami? What happened? Where are we?" she asked as he helped her sit up straight.   
He smiled briefly.  
"If I knew the answers, then I'd tell you" he replied. Seto, Mokuba, Joey and Tristan   
all moaned and sat up. Joey rubbed his head.  
"Man do I have a headache" he muttered. Tristan nodded and yawned. Yami walked   
over to Bakura.  
  
/Wait Yami!/  
  
Yami stopped before he shook Bakura.  
//What is it Yugi?//  
  
/I don't know, I just have this weird feeling about Bakura/  
  
Yami frowned.  
  
//I don't feel anything//  
  
Bakura opened his eyes and stared up at Yami, who still stood over him. He grinned   
evilly and sat up. He stood and towered slightly over Yami. Tristan shook his head   
and looked at Bakura.  
"Somethin wrong Bakura?" he asked. Bakura stood smiling grimly. Yami glared   
back.  
"Long time no see…Yami Bakura" he said through gritted teeth. Tea gasped.  
"But Yami I thought you banished him" she said bewildered.   
"I did, but something's not right here…" Yami muttered back. Just as Yami Bakura   
was about to speak, a door at the opposite end of the room opened. Several people   
walked in. Two of them wore white silky robes and the other wore a beige robe.   
Tristan frowned.  
"Phil? Tara?" he exclaimed. Tara, who was dressed in the beige robe, crossed her   
arms and frowned, her straight black hair falling in front of her shoulder.  
"I am not Tara. My name is Isuko" she snapped.   
"Indeed. And my name is not Phil, it is Pheralo, I am the Pharaoh's high Priest," the   
former `Phil` snorted, "you have not met Gisan." The other man dressed in a white   
silk robe, made no comment, but stood next to Pheralo, his arms folded across his   
narrow chest, his strangely green hair waving in the slightly breeze that generated   
from the window space. Yami stood defiantly. He recognised the clothing, but still   
didn't understand.  
"Why have you brought us to Egypt?" he asked. Tea, Tristan and Joey gaped in   
surprised.  
"Egypt?!" they chorused loudly. Yami Bakura sniggered.  
"But it isn't just Egypt is it?" he sneered. Gisan shook his head.  
"No, you are no longer in your time, you are in our time" he answered. Joey scratched   
his head in confusion.  
"Your time? What does that mean?" he quizzed. Yami Bakura smirked again.  
"What he means numbskull is that we're in ancient Egypt not modern Egypt" he   
explained. Joey shot him a hate filled glance.  
"But why're we here?" Tea asked quietly. Isuko sighed.  
"You may as well sit down, if we are to tell you" she stated. Tristan, Joey, Mokuba   
and Tea sat, but before Yami and Yami Bakura could, Pheralo extended his hand,   
towards them. The Millennium Ring and Puzzle started glowing and Bakura and Yugi   
appeared. Yami turned to Pheralo.  
"How did you do that? And why can't I separate myself from Yugi?" he asked   
angrily.  
"If you will sit, then we will tell you" Pheralo answered simply. Yami, Yugi and   
Bakura sat with the others, Yami Bakura sat slightly apart from them and Kaiba   
continued to stand, but lent against a wall. Pheralo breathed in deeply as he sat   
between Isuko and Gisan.  
"You wonder why when you woke it was you outside and not Yugi, yes?" Gisan   
asked. Yami nodded, still frowning.  
"It is because things are different in the past. In your time- the `modern` time, the dark   
side is the one inside the Soul room most, whilst the light side stays out" before Isuko   
could continue Yami interrupted.  
"Would you mind not referring to me as `the dark side`?" he commented. Isuko   
nodded as Pheralo took over.  
"In this time you are switched around. The light side, meaning Yugi, is the one inside   
the Soul room, so he has to separate himself from your body instead of the other way   
round. The same applies with Bakura. There are other changes, but we do not know   
them" he finished. Yugi gave him a bewildered look.  
"So I'm a spirit now instead of Yami?" he asked mystified. Pheralo nodded.  
"Essentially yes" he answered. Bakura frowned.  
"So everything's in reverse?" he questioned. Gisan nodded. Tea gave him a confused   
look.  
"But why are we here?" she enquired.  
"Our Pharaoh, Nahkat, was destined to be a great Pharaoh, but alas, something is   
wrong. Instead of bringing peace to our land, he is causing great disharmony among   
our people," Gisan explained, "he makes decisions wrongly and the people suffer   
because of them. They have grown angry with him and we fear a war will start if   
something is not done." Tea frowned.  
"But what's that got to do with us?" she quizzed. Isuko sighed.  
"Nahkat is a young but strong Pharaoh. He has the makings of a great ruler if…he   
could show compassion. He seems not to care for the people, only for matters that   
will make Egypt richer and more powerful. The poor people suffer and die because of   
the carelessness that is shown. He grows angry often," she explained further, "we   
need someone to guide him, to help him become that great Pharaoh that we dream   
of." She turned to Yami. "And who better to guide a Pharaoh to greatness than a great   
Pharaoh from before him?" she concluded. Yami was astounded but quickly became   
angry.  
"But you cannot do this! It could very well change the course of events, changing   
history itself!" he exclaimed. Gisan sighed.  
"If we had another choice then we would take it, but we do not" he mumbled quietly.   
Yugi knew what Gisan said was true- he had seen it. Kaiba frowned and spoke for the   
first time.  
"If you only need midget, then why're me and Mokuba here too?" he asked angrily.   
Yami glared at him resentfully. Isuko gave a small half smile.  
"You do not need to be here, but basically you were in the way of the portal and you   
got sucked in" she shrugged. Kaiba snarled and walked over to Pheralo. He grabbed   
him around his neck and raised a fist.  
"If we ain't meant to be here then send us back now, dammit!" he said enraged.   
Pheralo raised his eyebrows in annoyance. Lifting his right hand, he waved it slightly.   
Kaiba flew away from him, landing on Yami Bakura, knocking him on his back.   
Yami Bakura growled and pushed him off aggressively.   
"We cannot send you back, not until Nahkat has become a better ruler" Pheralo stated.   
"So we can't go back until your Pharaoh Nahbrat or what ever his name is, basically   
stops being a selfish pain in the ass?" Joey asked infuriated. Gisan glared at him.  
"Do not speak of Nahkat in such a fashion" he bellowed. Joey pulled a face at him,   
until Tristan elbowed him in the ribs.  
"What if we don't want to help?" Tristan asked. Isuko frowned.  
"If you do not help, then you will not get back to your time and you will essentially   
start a war" she stated. Pheralo rose, followed by Gisan and Isuko.  
"We will leave you for a while" he said as he walked out.  
  
Yugi sat silently as Joey and Tristan, wandered around the room, attempting to think   
of something they could do. Yami sat his elbows on his knees, his head resting on his   
fingertips. His eyes were closed, as he too sat thinking. Finally Kaiba could take it no   
more. He prowled over to Yami, his gaze like that of a wrathful panther. He grabbed   
the loose folds of Yami's shirt. Yami opened his eyes and glared as Kaiba brought his   
face up dangerously close to his.  
"You'd better get them to send us back right now, before I send you back permanently   
6 feet under!" he threatened. Yami pulled a sarcastic face.  
"And what good will that do you addlebrain? Then you'd never get back!" he   
snapped, stating the obvious. Kaiba glared hatefully, but knew that his rival was right.   
He let go of Yami's shirt and sat down on a step, next to Mokuba.  
  
Yami sighed and looked at Yugi, who sat quietly next to him. He put a comforting   
arm around him. Yugi leaned in against Yami.  
"Are you ok Aibou?" Yami asked concerned by the sad look that danced across   
Yugi's face.  
"We have to help them Yami. Before Nahkat…" Yugi whispered back. Yami looked   
confused.  
"Before Nahkat does what Yugi?" he quizzed softly.  
"Before he lets what I've seen happen…" Yugi murmured as he pulled away from   
Yami's arm. Bakura looked at him bewildered.  
"You've seen what'll happen? How?" he questioned. Yugi looked at him briefly.  
"Through my dreams and visions," he replied turning back to Yami, "we can't let it   
happen Yami. No one deserves to go through what I've seen, we can't let it…" Yami   
felt a wave of pity pass through him for the small boy. He knew it wasn't Yugi's fault   
he saw what he saw, but he couldn't stop it either. He nodded. Just then the door   
opened and Isuko stepped in.  
"Our Pharaoh wishes to see you Yami" she stated. Yami stood.  
  
I know, I know another cliffhanger- I'm sorry, but hey, makes the story more   
interesting I always find (as long as the next chapter is uploaded quickly ^_~).   
Anyways, what do ya think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Please tell me in your reviews.   
Watch out for the next chappie coming soon ^_^  
  
Y. Bakura: Bwahahahahahahaha! I am in it!  
  
FC: _ only cause I had to put you in it, cause of the whole Yami thing o_O  
  
Joey: Nyahaha! Nahbrat!  
  
Yugi: Wohoo! I didn't have no dreams ^_^  
  
Seto: I wanna go home ;_;  
  
FC: awww poor Seto-Chan…  
  
Seto: _ don't call me that!  
  
FC: Ok Seto-Kun   
  
Seto: grrrr…that neither…  
  
Bakura: oh dear  
  
Yami: main character am I ^_^   
  
FC: (does victory sign) please review! 


	5. Pharaoh of the Past meets Pharaoh of the...

My disclaimer says the same thing it always has done: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I   
doubt I ever will. The names Pheralo and Aristia belong to Lunar X, Nahkat belongs   
to YYC, Gisan belongs to Keiko G.O.D and Isuko belongs to Yami-Kun. Also any   
strange hair colours in this fic were chosen especially, cause well Yugi, Yami and   
Bakura have different coloured hair, how many people do you see with black, red and   
gold hair and how many teenagers do you see with white hair?   
  
So what do ya think of this fic so far? Is it boring you? Should I hurry up and finish   
it? I've raised the rating because of blood, violence, bad language, etc that will appear   
in later chapters. So anyways let's hurry up with it ^_~  
  
Pharaoh of the Present   
meets Pharaoh of the Past.  
  
As Yami rose, Yugi did as well. He clung to Yami's muscular arm.  
"If Yami goes, I go too" he said firmly. Isuko frowned.   
"Only Yami is to see the Pharaoh" she stated. Gisan stepped up behind her. Yugi   
glared at them. He closed his eyes and concentrated.  
"You can't stop me going if I'm in my Soul room" he commented, as he vanished   
inside Yami. Gisan sighed and extended his hand. The Millennium Puzzle glowed and   
Yugi reappeared.   
"In this time, we can control if you go back to your Soul room or not. If we do not   
want you to follow then you will be able to enter there" Gisan explained. Yami looked   
back at Yugi and started to follow Isuko. Yugi ran forward but Tristan grabbed him   
by his arms, holding him back.  
"Tristan let go! I won't let them take Yami!" Yugi shouted angrily, as Tristan   
tightened his grip. Yami stopped and went back to Yugi. He brought his face up close   
to Yugi's. He cupped Yugi's face in the palms of his hands.  
"Don't worry Aibou, I'll come back- I promise" he whispered. Yugi sighed as Yami   
left the room and the door shut behind him.  
  
Isuko and Gisan walked beside Yami as they went down a long corridor and up a   
flight of stairs. They entered an exquisitely decorated room. Tapestries hung elegantly   
from the walls, golden statues of the gods stood to the sides, thin silky curtains hung   
in front of a balcony. In front of the balcony Nahkat sat on a throne of magnificent   
splendour. His short mediterranean blue fringe stuck out at a peculiar angle (FC: has   
anyone seen Butch from Pokemon's hair? Well basically it's like that but blue ^_^). It   
waved slightly with the soft breeze that blew from the balcony. He looked up when   
Yami entered the room with Isuko and Gisan. Pheralo stood near to his left waiting   
patiently. Servants stood to the side of and behind Nahkat. He frowned at Yami as he   
stood in front of him.  
"Do you not bow to a Pharaoh?" he snapped. Yami glared back.   
"No I do not. I only bow when the person I am suppose to bow to bows back" he   
answered, folding his arms across his chest. The look that Nahkat gave him could've   
withered a cobra. He regained himself and continued to stare at Yami.  
"So you are the one that Pheralo brought back from the future?" he asked rhetorically.   
Yami felt his blood start to boil, as his temper flared. Nahkat raised an eyebrow at   
Yami's clothes. "You don't look like you are any help" he commented. This insulted   
Yami deeply and caused his temper to snap. He stormed up to Nahkat and brought his   
face close his.  
"I will not have you speaking to me as if I am someone below you living in the gutter   
on a dirty little alley! You may be the Pharaoh of this time but I was the Pharaoh of   
my time. If I am anything, it is above you, you ignorant little shit!" he bellowed in   
Nahkat's surprised face. His guards ran forward a grabbed Yami by his arms,   
dragging him backwards. Yami fought against them as they pulled him from the   
room. "Believe me Nahkat, the way you treat people will lead you to your death!" he   
shouted as the door was closed. Nahkat stayed sitting on his throne, totally speechless.   
His ice blue eyes were wide with shock. No one had spoken to him in that fashion. No   
one had dared.  
  
Yami walked around seething. He was back with Yugi and the others in their room.   
Yugi watched him as he went.  
"Ignorant little bastard! No wonder a war is going to start if he stays with that   
attitude" Yami snarled as he stalked around the room. Finally he stopped and   
massaged his temples. Yugi had never seen him so angry. Tristan and Joey decided to   
back off for a while, out of Yami's way. Yami Bakura just stood there and sniggered.  
  
Eventually Yami stood out on the balcony with Yugi. They looked down on the city   
beyond the palace walls.   
"I see why you said we have to help Yugi," Yami said quietly, "if Nahkat does not   
change his ways then a great war will start, I know it will." Yugi nodded.  
"Some of the things I've seen in my dreams are too awful to even think about. Nahkat   
will destroy Egypt if he doesn't change" Yugi replied, staring out past the city, onto   
the vast sandy desert. Tristan and Joey joined them as they went out onto the balcony.   
Joey fanned his open shirt.  
"They really need to get air conditioning or something" he panted. Tristan sniggered.  
"They don't even know what air conditioning is Joey" Yami stated raising an   
eyebrow. Joey groaned and wandered back inside. As Yugi, Yami and Tristan   
followed him, the door opened and a white haired girl walked in carrying an   
assortment of different coloured clothes and items. Her white hair had a single streak   
of purple at the front. She walked over to Yami and bowed. He bowed back. She   
placed the clothes in front of him.  
"I was instructed to bring these for you" she said, looking at the ground, fearing that if   
she looked into Yami's face she would offend him. Yami lifted her head gently with   
his hand. She looked him in the eye and immediately looked away. "I am sorry if I   
offended you sir" she said hastily. Yami smiled.  
"You have caused no offence," he said gently as she looked up again into his crimson   
eyes, "what is your name?"   
"Aristia, sir" she answered. Yami sighed.  
"Please call me Yami, it's a lot better than saying `sir` all the time" he commented.   
Aristia smiled as she looked up into his greeting eyes. "You may go now" he said.   
She bowed and walked out. Joey walked over to the pile of clothes. He started   
rummaging through them. The others joined him as they picked out what they wanted.  
  
A while later, they were all dressed in Egyptian finery. Yugi marvelled at the golden   
wristbands that fitted around his wrists perfectly. They were made from solid gold and   
carried designs of the god Osiris. Each person had their own individual item. Tea had   
a short gold necklace, Joey and Tristan had silver armbands which fitted beneath their   
shoulders and above their elbows. Bakura had a golden one. Yami Bakura refused to   
wear any, Seto sighed when Mokuba asked him to wear the single wristband, made   
from gold like Yugi's, but with pictures of dragons on it. Mokuba had one similar to   
his brothers, except it was silver. But out of all the items, Yami's were the most   
impressive. They hadn't fitted anyone else. He wore an armband on his left arm, made   
of gold with stones like Topaz, Diamond and Emerald stud into it. The wristband that   
he wore on his right wrist was also gold. It carried a picture of Sekhmet (sec-met), the   
goddess with the head of a lion, supposedly created from the fire of Ra's eye. Her   
own eyes were studded with miniature rubies. When they had finished comparing   
items, Joey's stomachs growled loudly. He held it, trying to muffle the noises. The   
door opened and several servants, including Aristia, walked in holding several trays.   
They placed them on the table in the centre of the room. They bowed and walked out.  
"Alright! Food!" Joey shouted, as he ran to the table and started looking around the   
different trays. His mouth watered, as he spied meats of many different kinds, breads   
still warm from the oven, salads of miscellaneous sizes and types, as well as many   
other things that most of them had never seen let alone tasted before, apart from   
Yami. They started eating immediately.  
  
That night, they lay about in the room. Aristia had brought in more cushions, while   
Yami got the ones from the other room. They lay scattered around the room, Tristan   
and Joey near to each other, Tea and Bakura near slept a meter apart. Mokuba slept   
near Kaiba and Yami Bakura slept by himself. Yugi slept curled up in Yami's arms as   
usual.   
  
Kaiba woke during the night, due to Joey's irrepressible snoring. He turned over and   
placed a cushion over his ear, but still he heard Joey's snoring. Seto tried everything   
he knew to block out the annoying sound, but to no avail. Finally he sat up. Grabbing   
a sandy coloured cushion, he flung it at Joey, hitting him directly on the head. Joey sat   
up.  
"Huh? What?" he gazed around sleepily until his sight rested on Kaiba's silhouetted   
form. "What did you do that for?" he asked angrily.  
"To stop you snoring! My god! How do they put up with it?" Kaiba snapped, pointing   
to the others.  
"You grow used to it after sleeping outside with him for ages" Yami answered still   
half asleep, not bothering to turn over or open his eyes. Kaiba lay back down,   
muttering under his breath.   
"If he starts snoring again, I'm gonna through him off the balcony" he muttered   
agitatedly.   
  
The next morning, after they had had breakfast, Pheralo entered the room again.  
"You had no right to say what you did yesterday Yami" he commented. Yami snorted.  
"I had every right! I won't be spoken to like that by someone younger and less   
experienced than me" he answered abruptly. Pheralo sighed.  
"His highness wishes to see you again" he stated. Yami frowned but stood.   
"What about my friends? What are they to do?" he asked folding his slim arms.   
Pheralo thought for a moment.  
"If they wish, I will get Aristia to show them around the palace" he replied. Tristan   
looked to Joey. They all shrugged.  
"Fine with us" Tea answered for all of them. Yugi gazed worriedly at Yami.  
"But what about Yami?" he demanded.  
"Nahkat wishes to be with him all day" Pheralo's answer was short. Yami followed   
him out.  
  
He met Nahkat out on the balcony behind where he had been previously. Nahkat bit   
his lip as Yami moved out onto the balcony. Pheralo followed. Nahkat gazed into   
Yami's eyes.  
"Leave us" he said quietly. Pheralo nodded and bowed. He ushered all the attendants   
out of the room and closed the door behind them. Nahkat gazed down at Yami.   
Though there wasn't much difference, Nahkat was still slightly taller than Yami.   
Yami tore his gaze away from the city below. He looked at Nahkat.  
"So you wish to become a better Pharaoh?" he asked coolly. Nahkat nodded.  
"I feel that there is nothing wrong with my ways, but my advisors think differently"   
he stated. Yami sighed.   
"First things first. You lose the attitude" he told the Pharaoh. Nahkat frowned.  
"Attitude? I do not have an attitude!" he said indignantly.  
"What do you call that then?" Yami quizzed.   
"Call what? Me saying something to you is not an attitude" Nahkat stated, his anger   
rising quickly.  
"It's the way you say something. You have a temper, a quick one at that and if you   
aren't careful that will get you in trouble one day" Yami explained.  
"Bah! I cannot get `in trouble` as you put it. I am the Pharaoh, no one judges me"   
Nahkat remarked. Yami raised an eyebrow.  
"You say you are Pharaoh, but are you really?" he asked.  
"Of course I am! What kind of question is that?" Nahkat walked back into the palace.   
Yami followed him.  
"On the outside you are Pharaoh because everyone tells you, you are. But do you feel   
it? Do you feel inside that you are the ruler?" before Nahkat could answer, Yami   
continued, "I doubt you feel it in your heart that you are a Pharaoh. You probably feel   
power, am I right?" Nahkat nodded.  
"Being a Pharaoh is all about power, there is nothing else to it" Nahkat commented.   
Yami sighed again. //This is going to be a long day//.   
"Come on" he said quickly, walking over to the doors. Nahkat frowned.  
"Where are we going?" he asked, walking swiftly after Yami.  
  
Nahkat gazed around the grounds of the palace.  
"Why are we out here?" he questioned, as he walked alongside Yami. Yami shrugged.  
"It's nicer out here, than it is in there," he answered simply, "so you think there is   
nothing more to being a Pharaoh than power?" Nahkat nodded. "You are wrong and   
that is your main fault. How old are you?"   
"16, why?" Nahkat replied, puzzled.   
"How long have you been the Pharaoh?"  
"Since I was 13. Why do you need to know this?" Nahkat enquired. Yami sat on a   
wall, beside a fountain.  
"You say you have been Pharaoh for 3 years, but you haven't. Not fully anyway"   
Yami murmured.  
"Of course I have been Pharaoh for 3 years!" Nahkat snorted his temper starting to   
rise again.  
"But you do not understand. You have only been Pharaoh in your mind, not in your   
heart. If you cannot feel it in your heart then you will never succeed as a Pharaoh"   
Yami said quietly. Nahkat crouched in front of him. He gazed into Yami's crimson   
eyes.  
"Teach me then. Teach me how to lead with my heart and my mind" he requested.  
  
For the next few days, Yami spent time teaching Nahkat the ways of the Pharaoh. He   
showed him the importance of different opinions, how to listen to what the people   
needed. But most importantly, Nahkat was learning to love. He was learning how to   
have friendships.   
  
Yami stood talking to Nahkat 4 days after he had entered Egypt. He was about to   
speak when a surge of pain passed through his head like a lightning bolt. He cried out   
in pain, as he held his head in his hands and slammed against the wall. The pain   
increased, until his head felt like it was throbbing with electricity. Nahkat ran over to   
him as he sank to his knees, still holding his head.  
"Yami, what is wrong?" Nahkat asked urgently. Yami didn't answer. "Gisan get the   
physician immediately!" he shouted. Gisan had half entered the room. He nodded and   
dashed off. Servants came in and picked Yami up. Aristia ran in.   
"I am sorry for intruding my Pharaoh, but something is wrong with Yugi" she said,   
almost in tears. Nahkat was about to follow Yami. He stopped by Aristia. He placed   
his hands gently on hers shoulders. She looked up in surprise.  
"Go find Pheralo, he must know what is happening" he told her. She bowed and ran   
off to find Pheralo.  
  
They entered the room to find Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura crowding round Yugi   
who sat in another daze, tears rolling down his tanned face. They turned as Nahkat   
entered with Yami. The servants placed Yami on a bed of cushions. He still held his   
head within his hands. He curled up tightly, his eyes closed. Blood dripped from his   
nose onto the soft cushions. He cried out in agony, sending a chill down everyone's   
backs. The royal physician entered the room and went to Yugi. Pheralo also entered   
the room with Gisan, Isuko and Aristia. He bowed to Nahkat.  
"You wanted me your highness?" Pheralo asked. Nahkat pointed to Yugi and Yami-   
Yugi still sat in a daze tears streaming down his cheeks, Yami lay curled up, blood   
dripping steadily from his nose.  
"What is wrong them Pheralo?" Nahkat asked angrily. Pheralo frowned.  
"I do not know my Pharaoh" he replied. Joey stood and faced them.  
"Yugi's suffered from visions and dreams for about 6 days now," he explained, "but   
we thought they had stopped cause he ain't had em since we got here, that is, until   
now. We dunno what's wrong with Yami."   
"But how did you get him out of his visions?" Pheralo demanded. Tristan shrugged.  
"We didn't. Either he came out of them himself or Yami got him out of em" he   
answered. Seto watched as the physician checked over Yami after checking Yugi. He   
was about to look in his right eye, when Kaiba pushed him out of the way.  
"If you're gonna try doin somethin you might as well try somethin that'll work" he   
stated. He knelt beside Yami's head and opened his eye. Yami's pupil had turned   
upwards, so mostly the white of his eye was showing. Kaiba shook his head. He   
looked about. He spied a small statue of a god. He went over to it and picked it up.   
Bakura watched him.  
"Seto, what're you doing?" he asked, as Kaiba went back to Yami. He swung the   
statue and hit Yami across the head with it. Yami went limb. Joey stood up.  
"What the hell are you doin Kaiba? Tryin to give him a bigger headache?!" he   
shouted. Kaiba stood and put the statue back where he found it. Two of Nahkat's   
guards ran at Kaiba and grabbed his arms. Kaiba frowned and swung his arms   
forwards, causing the two guards to collide with each other and let go of him.  
"What I did was stop Yami suffering anymore pain. He can't feel anythin if he's out   
cold," Kaiba retorted, "he was gonna pass out anyway." Isuko stood thinking for a   
moment.  
"Maybe Yami suffers the pain Yugi should feel when he has these visions. So Yugi   
goes into a daze while Yami feels the pain" she suggested. Pheralo nodded.  
"We knew there was some changes in our time that did not occur in theirs, maybe this   
is one of them" he explained.   
"So that means that when Yugi's vision has finished, so will Yami's pain" Tea   
resolved. They watched as Yugi stood and went over to Yami, though he was still   
enthralled in his vision. He lay down beside Yami and closed his eyes. Nahkat   
frowned.  
"Has he ever done that before when he's been like this?" he asked. Bakura shook his   
head.  
  
Yami woke that evening when he felt something move beside him. He opened his   
eyes and found Yugi beside him. They were on a large bed, in a different room to   
before. Yugi turned and looked at Yami.  
"Hey" he said quietly. Yami smiled and sat up. He sighed and remembered the   
excruciating pain he had felt earlier.  
"What happened?" he asked drowsily. Yugi stared down at the bed.  
"I had another vision and you got the pain from it" Yugi answered. He looked up into   
Yami's face, tears rimming his eyes. "I'm so sorry Yami, you wouldn't have felt that   
if it weren't for me" he stated sadly. Yami felt sorry for him. He wrapped his arms   
around Yugi in a comforting embrace. He kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
"It isn't your fault Aibou, it's the visions" he said, trying to make Yugi feel less   
depressed.  
"But I'm the one having the visions, so it is my fault" Yugi whispered. Yami leaned   
his head against Yugi's.  
"I won't ever see it as your fault Yugi, you did not choose to have these visions, it's   
probably my fault that you're having them" Yami explained. Yugi looked up at him.  
"Why?" he asked, confused.  
"If I wasn't a Pharaoh before hand then we wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have   
them" Yami commented. Yugi sighed and moved deeper into Yami's embrace. He   
closed his eyes and fell asleep soundly, as did Yami.  
  
Two days later, Yami and Yugi were happier and Yami had resumed teaching Nahkat.   
They were out in the grounds near one of the small unused gates which led to the city.  
"You are sure this is necessary?" Nahkat asked. Yami nodded.   
"To understand the people's problems and how they live, you have to go out into their   
world once in a while" Yami explained. He was dressed similarly to Nahkat. They   
wore no finery, only simple clothes, so that they didn't stand out. Both had hoods,   
which they pulled up to hide their extremely noticeable hair. Yugi ran up to Yami as   
he was about to leave.  
"Where're you going Yami?" he asked. Yami smiled at him.  
"We're going out to the city for a while, we'll back soon" he answered. Yugi nodded.   
Nahkat thought for a moment.  
"If you want something to do while we are gone, you may use the Hot Springs" he   
said. Yugi's face lit up.  
"Really? Thanks!" he said and dashed off, "bye Yami!"  
"Bye Yugi!" Yami shouted back. He turned to Nahkat and led him out into the city.  
  
Nahkat gazed around in wonder at the life of the city. People passed by, buying and   
selling items, others just generally looking around. Nahkat had never realised that so   
much went on.  
"It's unlike anything I could imagine" he said, leaning close to Yami so that he heard.   
Yami nodded.  
"Once you see what goes on in the city, you can understand it better and it helps you   
to see what people need" Yami explained. Nahkat nodded in agreement. They walked   
on further. A woman up ahead knocked into someone walking in the opposite   
direction. She dropped the few items she held. As she bent down to pick them up,   
Nahkat surprised Yami by going up to her and helping her. She looked up into   
Nahkat's face.  
"Thank you" she said smiling. When she had gone Yami went over to Nahkat.  
"See? Helping people can help make you a better Pharaoh too" he stated.   
"She didn't even recognise who I am" Nahkat said astonished. Yami shrugged.  
"That's because if she has ever seen you before then it was probably from a distance"   
he commented. As they resumed walking Yami felt something was wrong. He   
stopped. Nahkat turned to him.  
"What is it Yami?" he asked. Yami turned back to the palace.  
"Something's wrong back at the palace" he said quietly, as he started walking back   
quickly.  
"How do you know?" Nahkat quizzed as he caught up with Yami.  
"I can feel it" he said.   
  
As they got closer, Yami was certain something was wrong. He started sprinting   
down through the street. Nahkat raced after him. Yami's breath came out fast and   
ragged, but he didn't stop. When they reached the side gate, he dashed inside, past   
Pheralo who had gone to meet them. Nahkat stopped when he reached Pheralo.  
"Has something happened Pheralo?" he asked urgently.   
"It is Yugi and Bakura, my Pharaoh" he said quietly.  
  
Yami continued to sprint past advisors and servants, until he reached his room. When   
he reached it, his eyes widened in shock. Tristan, Joey, Kaiba, Tea and Mokuba lay on   
the floor, all out cold. The room was wrecked and Yugi, Bakura and Yami Bakura   
were missing.  
"No" Yami whispered.  
  
So what did ya think?   
  
Yami: Yugi where are you????  
  
Yugi: I'm here Yami  
  
Yami: no! I meant in the fic  
  
Yugi: (shrugs) I dunno  
  
Nahkat: I will be a good Pharaoh! Mwahahahahaha!!  
  
FC: you did that all wrong!  
  
Nahkat: what?  
  
FC: the laugh. (stands beside him) you have to look evil while you do it. (Nahkat tries   
to look evil) o_O I said evil not look like an old witch with cramp! Look let my show   
you. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! There see?  
  
Yugi & Yami: o_O  
  
FC: anyways I need to interact again. I need another two boy's names and a girl's   
name. C'mon people work with me here! Help me out, I need those names! Again I   
say no modern ones, they have to be Egyptian-ish- k? Anyways please tell me them   
inna review or email me at charizard951@hotmail.com Thank you ^_^ please review  
  
Seto: Nyahahahaha! I hit Yami with a statue!  
  
Yami: (raises megaton hammer and hits Seto with it) Mwahahaha! I hit Seto with a   
megaton hammer ^_^  
  
Yami Bakura: Bwhahahahaha! I am evil and I don't know where I've gone o_O  
  
FC: Please review 


	6. New Faces

Thanks everyone who suggested names ^_^  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and anyone who thought I did don't know me very well o_O   
anyways I own the other characters about from their names. Pheralo and Aristia   
belong to Lunar X, Isuko belongs to Yami-kun, Gisan belongs to Keiko G.O.D, Raio   
belongs to MGRJTYAESSAIYAN (did I spell that right (Seto: o_O0), Nahkat and   
Sette belong to YYC. Lastly Kiya belongs half to me half to Earth Star, because Earth   
Star told me the web site and I picked the name. The Sette and Nahkat that appear in   
this fic are different to the ones in YYC's story Sands of Time and Shadows of Old.   
Also any ideas that may seem familiar to YYC's story have been used WITH   
PERMISSION!!! If ya don't believe me then ask her!!! ::ahem:: anyways on with the   
fic ^_~  
  
New Faces.  
"So you don't know where they've gone?" Yami asked. It was half an hour after he   
had run back to the palace. Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Tristan and Joey had come round.   
He looked at all of them as they sat in their room. Tea and Mokuba had small bruises   
just above their right eyes, Joey and Tristan had larger bruises and small cuts. Kaiba   
on the other hand had a large gash just above his brow. Blood crusted itself to around   
the slash, though they had cleared away the streaks that had fallen down his face. Joey   
sighed.  
"We don't anything bout them, except they were after Yugi and Bakura" he mumbled.   
Tristan sat in deep thought.  
"But why did they take them and why Yami Bakura too?" he asked.   
"Somehow I don't think Yami Bakura was taken by them like Yugi and Bakura   
were," Yami stated, "I think he went with them because he wanted to." Mokuba   
frowned.  
"What do you mean?" he quizzed.   
"He means that Yami Bakura wasn't captured by them, he went off his own free will,   
most likely to join whoever it is" Kaiba explained to his little brother. Mokuba   
muttered a small `oh`. Yami stood as Nahkat entered. Nahkat gave him a sympathetic   
look as he saw their saddened faces.  
"Do you know anyone that could have done this?" Yami asked. Isuko sighed as she   
stepped up behind Nahkat.  
"There are many people who could have done this," she explained, "there are many   
groups who oppose His Greatness."   
"Why don't they join together and mix their groups?" Kaiba asked. Isuko shrugged.  
"We do not know, supposedly because they like to stay within themselves- if they   
become too big then they would be discovered" she answered. Gisan appeared behind   
her.  
"If it was any of them, then it will probably be Sette or Raio's groups" he commented.   
Yami sat back down as Nahkat also sat beside him.   
"Who are Sette and Raio?" he enquired.  
"The leaders of the two worst groups," Isuko replied quietly, "they were both body   
guards here until His Greatness became Pharaoh. they became angry and left. They   
formed a large group of rebellious citizens. Soon the group was too large and they   
split in two, Sette leading one group, Raio leading the other." Tristan frowned.  
"If they were both bodyguards then wouldn't they know every part of the palace?" he   
questioned. Nahkat nodded.  
"They must have done it, because none of the other groups know the palace on the   
inside" he confirmed. Yami sighed and closed his eyes.   
  
Yugi blinked slowly. The scorching Egyptian sun beat down on him and Bakura as   
they sat next to each other; their hands tied behind them. He watched the members of   
what looked like an unorganised mob, as they sat around on the soft sands; some lying   
asleep, some cooking, others sharpening weapons. He looked to Bakura as he stirred.   
Blood stuck to the ends of his winter white hair, turning some of the strands light red   
as it touched the cut above his brow. He looked at Yugi.  
"Where are we?" he asked, his voice husky due to his dry throat. Yugi shook his head   
slowly.  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember was a group coming into our room and   
attacking us" he answered. They heard cruel, hard laughter. Yugi watched as Yami   
Bakura walked over.  
"Poor little Yugi, not so confident without Yami are you?" he sniggered, as he   
crouched in front of the small boy. Yugi glared hatefully, though inside he felt cold   
fear growing. Yami Bakura turned to his other half. He rose his hand as if to strike   
Bakura. Bakura cringed noticeably and closed his eyes. Yami Bakura smiled at the   
fear he was implanting on his other half. He lowered his hand as two figures walked   
over.  
"Enough Soul Stealer" one said abruptly. Yami Bakura stood and walked off. Bakura   
opened one eye. Seeing his tormentor had gone, he opened the other. Yugi stared up   
at the two men. Both were well muscled and sinewy. One had short sandy coloured   
hair, ice cold blue eyes and a sabre thrust through his belt. The other had purple hair   
the same style as Nahkat's blue hair. His eyes shone as the light reflected into the one   
violet pupil and one sky blue pupil. He had two identical daggers each on either side   
of his waist. The white handles each had a black diamond studded into them. On his   
left arm just below his shoulder a tattoo of Ra and Sekhmet put together, standing side   
by side. Yugi recognised it. It was something Yami had told him about.   
  
*************Flashback************************************************  
  
Yugi looked in a textbook full of pictures of Egyptian gods, goddesses and symbols.   
Yami looked over his shoulder. Yugi pointed to a particular picture of Ra and   
Sekhmet standing next to each other.  
"What does that mean Yami?" he asked. Yami gave him a brief half smile.  
"It shows a symbol of both Power and Wisdom, that the person who carries that   
symbol has Ra's wisdom and Sekhmet's power, though Sekhmet's power can   
sometimes overpower Ra's wisdom. So the person with that symbol will be wise at   
times, but violent at other times" he answered.  
  
*************End Flashback********************************************  
  
Both men crouched in front of Yugi and Bakura.   
"So you are Yugi," the one with purple hair stated as he toyed with one of his   
daggers, "I've heard a lot about you." Yugi was confused but tried not to show it.  
"Who are you?" he asked, battling with his voice to stop it from going high pitched in   
fear.  
"My name is Raio, this is Sette. We are the leaders of the two largest rebel bands in   
this desert" the purple haired one spoke again. Bakura looked from Raio to Sette and   
back to Raio. Though Sette was barbarious looking, he wasn't even half as terrifying   
as Raio. The different colours of his eyes, the bulging of his muscles and the tattoo   
gave a frightening air to him. Yugi continued to gaze into Raio's piercing eyes.  
"But why are we here?" he stuttered uncontrollably. Sette snorted in amusement.   
"Nahkat is too full of himself. He only thinks of the wealth of Egypt, nothing of the   
people. The starving ones, the dying ones. We grew tired of his selfish ways and left.   
Together we formed a group of people like us, who gave up their faith in Nahkat   
because we could see he would not change. Now we grow stronger, so if Nahkat   
persists then we will settle it with war" Raio explained, he tone dripping with hate.  
"But what does that have to do with us?" Bakura asked for the first time.  
"We saw Nahkat with someone strange, who we do not know. We also saw you. It is   
our last attempt to stop Nahkat before a war. If Nahkat does not stop then, the others   
he is with will not see you again" Sette replied, smiling at the last sentence. Raio   
stood as a woman walked over. Her long turquoise hair partially fell across her face,   
shielding her perfectly tanned skin. She too held weapons; several daggers, each one a   
different shape and size. She placed her hands on Raio's shoulder and squeezed it   
affectionately.   
"You have not met Kiya. She to was subject to Nahkat's ways. Her family died   
because of Nahkat's greed" Raio remarked. As Sette stood, Yugi asked a final   
question.  
"But why if you only saw Yami, is Bakura here too?" he enquired. Raio smiled back   
at him.  
"The Soul Stealer wanted to join us but in order for him to we had to bring his other   
and besides he'll keep you company" Raio commented as he walked off with Sette   
and Kiya. Yugi sighed and twisted his hands, attempting to relieve some of the   
pressure installed by the rope. Bakura's eyes grew wide as he saw Yami Bakura   
lurking nearby like a lion stalking it's prey.  
  
Later that day, Yami stood out on the balcony; staring out onto the desert bordering   
the city. He groaned and placed his head on the stone rail. Nahkat walked up behind   
him.  
"I am sorry Yami, but though this group is large, but they are like demons we've   
never found where they camp," he murmured quietly, "but when we do find them we   
will destroy their group." Yami raised his head and looked at Nahkat.  
"You cannot do that," he replied sternly, "if you do they will probably kill Yugi and   
Bakura and it would make you no better than what you were before." Nahkat knew   
his words were true.  
"But if we do not do anything then you will never get Yugi back" he commented.   
Yami closed his eyes briefly.  
"I will get my Aibou back. Nothing in the world can stop me" he answered before   
walking back into the room.   
  
It was near twilight when Yami Bakura approached Yugi again. He smirked nastily as   
he cut the rope from around Yugi's ankles.  
"What're you doing? Leave Yugi alone!" Bakura shouted at his Yami. Yami Bakura   
answered him by hitting him forcefully across the face with the back of his hand.   
Bakura fell sideways, limb. Yugi tried to moved away as Yami Bakura hauled him   
upright. He winced as Yami Bakura's grip tightened on his arm. They walked out into   
the desert, away from the camp. When they stopped, Yugi himself gazing into his   
cold brown eyes.  
"I've waited so long for this moment" he whispered viciously. Yugi's eyes widened   
as Yami Bakura raised his hand. He slammed it against Yugi's face, causing him to   
fall and hit the soft sand.   
  
Back at the palace, Yami sat talking with the group when he felt a sharp stinging   
feeling on his left cheek. When he touched it he felt nothing.  
"What's wrong Yami?" Tea asked noticing Yami's frown.  
"I don't-" Yami didn't get to finish his sentence, before he felt an agonising pain in   
his heart. Yugi's soul was crying out to him, fear and pain filling it completely. "Oh   
god Yugi" Yami whispered as he clutched his chest.  
  
Unable to pick himself up due to his hands being tied, Yugi whimpered slightly when   
Yami Bakura crouched down and picked him up. Yugi sat his back pressed against a   
tree. He watched in horror as his tormentor produced a knife from his belt. He drew   
the point down Yugi's face, without piercing the skin.  
"Kiya has many daggers, each have a different use," Yami Bakura stated, "it was nice   
of her to lend me one." He smiled as tears glistened in Yugi eyes and rolled down his   
face. He stopped the dagger just below Yugi's right eye. He smiled increased as he   
slid it down Yugi's cheek, cutting into it. Yugi cried out in pain.  
  
"Huh?" Joey said confused. Yami put his fingers up to his right cheek as he felt   
something warm run down it. When he brought his fingers away, they were covered   
in blood. It ran down his cheek from an unknown source.  
  
As Yugi cried out, Yami Bakura placed a hand over his mouth, stifling the cry.  
"Shush Yugi, we don't want to disturb the wildlife do we?" he sneered. Yugi's tears   
mixed with the fresh blood that flowed from the open slash on his cheek. It ran onto   
Yami Bakura's hand, bathing it in the tinted liquid. He took the dagger again and   
placed the point on Yugi's arm. He slowly rotated it, lightly at first, but adding   
pressure with each turn. All Yugi could manage was a muffled sob from under Yami   
Bakura's hand, as the point dug into his arm muscle, causing more blood to flow.  
  
Yami felt a sharp pain dig straight into his left arm. He looked down. Seeing more   
blood flow was more than he could take. He stood and ran out to the balcony. Joey   
and Tristan ran after him. Before he got any closer to the edge of the balcony, they   
caught up with him and grabbed one arm each. Yami strained against them.  
"AIBOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" he shouted out as the rage built inside him.  
  
FC: ooohhhhhh….what's gonna happen???  
  
Y. Bakura: Bwahahahahahahaha!!! At last I displaced my evilness!!!!  
  
FC: (hits him with Polar bear) No one asked for your input you bleached pain in the   
ass!  
  
Yami: (runs at Y. Bakura with spatula whilst wearing a saucepan on his head) you   
hurt my Aibou! DIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
FC: also the tattoo thing was just something I made up off the top of my head so it   
isn't true!!! Please review! 


	7. I will come

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh as I have said before. Though it's a nice thought, I never will   
seeing as I'm broke (wouldn't you be after just going to Alton Towers?). I do own the   
others characters apart from their names. Pheralo and Aristia belong to Lunar X,   
Gisan belongs to Keiko G.O.D, Raio belongs to MGRJTYAESSAIYAN, Nahkat and   
Sette belong to YYC and Kiya belongs half to me half to Earth Star. Again, Nahkat   
and Sette are different to the ones in Sands of Time and Shadows of Old. Traits that   
may seem familiar to YYC's fic have been used with permission. Ok I'm done now.  
  
I will come  
  
"Let go of me! I have to help Yugi!" Yami shouted angrily, as he struggled against   
Joey and Tristan, who still held his arms.   
"What good are you going to be to Yugi if you jump over the balcony and kill   
yourself?" Kaiba muttered.  
"We all wanna help Yugi but there ain't a lot we can do about it at the moment" Joey   
stated. Yami sighed and relaxed. The shirt he was wearing had turned red in some   
places where his blood had fallen from his cheek and had seeped through from his   
arm. Tristan and Joey let go of his arms and he walked back into the room. Mokuba   
gave his brother a confused look.  
"Why is Yami bleeding Seto? He hasn't been cut" he whispered. Kaiba shrugged.  
"I don't know. Must be something to do with Yugi" he answered. Nahkat also looked   
confused.  
"Has this happened before?" he enquired.  
"No. Normally if Yugi gets hurt it doesn't show on me, but that's in our time" Yami   
replied as Aristia walked in carrying a bowl and cloth. She sat beside Yami and   
started cleaning the blood from his cheek. He winced slightly as she neared the source   
of the blood. Tea frowned. There was a thin slanted line running from just below his   
right eye to near his nose, though nothing had caused it from what they could see. She   
knew that Yami was right, if Yugi was hurt then Yam would also show it. As Aristia   
started cleaning the wound on Yami's left arm, everyone watched in amazement as   
Yami's head turned sideways quickly and violently, as if he had been hit. His raised   
his hand and felt just over his brow. A small amount of blood escaped from a new   
source on his head.  
  
The next morning, Yugi woke, his head throbbing painfully. Blood crusted itself to   
his face and arm and a bruise formed on his left cheek. He looked painfully at Bakura,   
who gave him a startled look in return.  
"I'm so sorry Yugi" he murmured quietly. Yugi gazed downheartedly into his soft   
brown eyes.  
"It isn't your fault Bakura, you have nothing to apologise for" he answered hoarsely.   
"But he's my Yami, I shouldn't have let him do that" Bakura stared down at the sand.  
"You can't help what your Yami does, he may be part of you but he doesn't deserve   
to be" Yugi replied. Bakura said nothing but continued to stare down at the ground.   
Yugi watched as a woman walked over. She knelt down in front of him. She grabbed   
hold of his face in one hand and started cleaning the slash on his face. He winced and   
moved his head as she went over it.   
"Hold still" she growled. Yugi stayed silent while she moved onto his arm. Eventually   
she finished and left.  
  
Yami sat staring at his food, while the others ate theirs. Joey stopped in the middle of   
a mouth full. He swallowed and continued to look at Yami.  
"Not eating won't help Yugi, y'know" he stated. Yami turned his own gaze up from   
his plate to meet Joey's.  
"I'm not hungry" his replied was simple. He sighed and stood. "I'm going to see   
Nahkat" he said as he left the room.  
  
Yami walked swiftly up the corridor and into Nahkat's main throne room. He found   
the Pharaoh there talking to Pheralo. Nahkat stopped talking as Yami walked up   
behind Pheralo.  
"Do you need something Yami?" he asked. Yami shook his head.  
"No, I just wanted to know if you had found Yugi and Bakura yet" he answered.   
"We have sent men out to find them, but so far there has been nothing" Pheralo   
replied.  
"I will tell you as soon as I hear anything" Nahkat assured him. Yami nodded and left.   
He walked down several flights of steps and ended up in the Palace garden. He   
walked over to the fountain in the centre and sat on the rim. He gazed down into the   
water and looked at his reflection. His face had hardened through stress, his eyes were   
cold and his body had grown tense. Though his wished they didn't, tears started to roll   
rapidly down his face, only to land in the water of the fountain; creating miniature   
ripples as they hit the surface. Yami still felt Yugi's Soul crying out to him. Crying   
out to be protected. Crying out to be saved.  
  
Raio sat back against a tree as he discussed their next moves with Sette and Kiya.   
"I still think we should just kill those two" Sette remarked as he sat sharpening his   
sabre against a rock. Raio sighed.  
"And what go would that do us Sette?" he enquired.  
"Nahkat will not know they are dead so he would still have to go along with what we   
say if he believes they are still alive" Sette answered. Raio threw one of his daggers   
up in the air and caught it expertly.  
"There is a major flaw in your idea Sette. The boy's other will know if he is dead.   
Then Nahkat would have us all killed. If we are to stop Nahkat then we need them   
alive" Raio explained. He could see his partner's temper starting to rise. Sette stopped   
sharpening his sabre and toyed with the edge.  
"I believe you are going soft Raio" he stated without looking up from his sabre. Raio   
moved like lightning. He had one of his daggers at Sette's throat before he even had   
time to blink. Raio brought his face up close to Sette's.  
"If you believe that then you are more of a fool than you were Sette. I am not growing   
softer, I am using my head. You might want to try it one time" Raio snarled   
aggressively. Kiya moved between them. She pushed Raio's blade away from Sette's   
throat.  
"Enough Raio, you have proved your point," she commented. Raio sat back again. "I   
have an idea" Kiya said, her turquoise hair catching the sun's light. Raio put his   
dagger back in his belt.  
"I am listening Kiya" he told her.  
  
When Kiya finished explaining her plan, Raio nodded.  
"We will do that. Do you have a problem with it Sette?" he asked.  
"No, but the Soul Stealer may continue to have his `fun`" Sette answered briefly.  
"As long as he does not kill the boy" Raio shot Sette a warning glance. He turned   
back to Kiya. "Go find our best archer" he instructed. Kiya nodded and left.  
  
Yugi moaned and recoiled. His eyes grew wide with fear as Yami Bakura approached   
him like before. Bakura could only watch as his Yami dragged Yugi back out into the   
desert, away from the camp. He bit his lip, holding back the tears, knowing he could   
do nothing to stop his other.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as Yami Bakura brought his face up close to his.   
"Play time Yugi" he whispered, smiling grimly.  
  
Yami paced around the room as he waited for news of any sort.  
"Yami will you sit down. You're makin me feel dizzy just watching you" Joey   
commented. Yami frowned, but slowed his pacing.   
  
Yugi bit his lip as the knife point slid across the palm of his hand. He wanted to   
clench his hand, push the point away from it ending the pain, but he knew Yami   
Bakura wouldn't let him. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth, trying to   
block out the agonising pain. His nose stung as tears shouted to be unleashed. Finally   
the knife left his hand. He opened his eyes as Yami Bakura moved in front of him and   
crouched down. He smiled at Yugi's tearful eyes.  
"Why don't you just kill me?" Yugi asked, his voice breaking with fear.   
"Kill you? I don't want to kill you Yugi," Yami Bakura stated, "I just want to have a   
little revenge."   
"Revenge for what?" Yugi asked trembling.  
"Come now Yugi, do I even have to answer that? You sent me to the graveyard. Do   
you have any idea what it's like there? Anyway now I'm back and I get to do what   
I've waited so long to do" Yami Bakura answered. Yugi tried to moved backwards,   
out of the way of the dagger as Yami Bakura carved a line down his shoulder and   
partially onto his chest, following the line of the Millennium Puzzle strap. He   
screamed out in sheer agony. Yami Bakura grinned and pulled out a strip of cloth that   
was tucked in his belt. "You make too much noise Yugi, unwanted ears will hear you"   
he said as he tied it across Yugi's mouth, silencing any further screams. He then   
proceeded to run the knife across Yugi's arm. Tears ran down his face and dampened   
the gag as he groaned in pain.  
  
Yami gasped in pain as another cut formed on his arm. He had stopped his pacing   
when the first new cut had appeared. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba and Kaiba all stood   
round him as they watched the blood flow out and seep into his shirt. Yami glared.  
"That's it! This stops now!" he shouted as he tried to pass Tristan and Joey. They   
stood in front of him, unmoving. "Let me pass" he growled. Tristan shook his head.  
"No Yami, you don't even know where Yugi is" he stated. Yami scowled at him.  
"I don't want to hurt you, but if you won't let me pass…" he warned. Joey and Tristan   
stayed unmoving. Joey watched as Kaiba moved up behind Yami. He raised his hand   
and squeezed Yami where his shoulder met his neck. Yami went to grab Kaiba's   
hand, but sighed and fell to the ground. Tea knelt down beside him and saw he was   
unconscious.   
"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked, as she stood. Kaiba shrugged.  
"I read it in a book once. If you squeeze someone where their shoulder meets their   
neck then it causes them to pass out" he answered. He watched as Joey helped Tristan   
pick Yami up. They took him to the room off of the one they were in. they placed him   
on the bed and left the room, closing the door behind them.  
"What do we do now?" Joey asked.  
"We've gotta tell Nahkat" Tea answered.   
"Tell me what?" they turned as Nahkat entered.  
  
When Yami woke he found himself in a different room to where he had been before.   
He knew it wasn't the one off of his usual room either. His cuts had been cleaned and   
dressed. Yami stood and walked over to the doors. When he tried to open them he   
found they wouldn't budge. He pulled on them harder and found they still wouldn't   
move. He started to thump the door with his fist. When no one answered his   
thumping, Yami stopped. He walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Yami looked up when Nahkat walked in with two guards.  
"I am sorry Yami" Nahkat started. Yami stood.  
"Sorry? Dammit Nahkat, my Aibou needs me! I have to go" he shouted. He went to   
pass Nahkat but the guards stopped him.  
"Yami you cannot go. You will never find him, because you do not even know where   
to look" Nahkat stated. Yami stared at Nahkat, his eyes piercing into Nahkat's.  
"I may not no where to look, but I know how to follow my heart. That's all the   
guidance I need" he answered. Nahkat sighed.   
"You will not go" he said as he stared down at the ground.  
"You can't stop me" Yami snapped. Nahkat turned to leave.  
"Sorry Yami, but I can and I am" he remarked as his left. Yami tried to run out after   
him, but the guards closed the doors as he reached them. He pounded a clenched fist   
against the door as he shouted.  
"Nahkat you can't do this! Let me out! I have to save Yugi, I'm the only one that   
can!" he yelled, until his voice grew hoarse.  
  
Raio finished giving instructions to the archer Kiya had chosen. The archer nodded   
and ran off into the darkened night. Raio watched as Sette walked up to him. He sat   
down beside Raio.  
"Apparently a group of Nahkat's soldiers went past not too far from here" he reported   
as he lay back and looked up at the star-studded sky.  
"Is it anything to worry about?" Raio asked.  
"No, they were only a small band and they head away from here" Sette answered.   
Raio looked around.  
"Where is the Soul Stealer?" he enquired. Sette looked up at Raio.  
"I don't know. Either he is still with the boy or he has come back" he mumbled.  
  
Yami knew his idea was risky but he had to try it. He went over to the doors and   
smashed himself bodily again them. He stood to one side.   
"Somebody help! Yugi's having another vision!" he shouted out, pretending he was in   
pain. He continued to shout until he heard the doors open. As the two guards opened   
the doors, Yami ducked under their arms and sprinted out and down the corridor. He   
rushed past servants and guards. The guards from his door shouted to others to stop   
him.  
  
Yami ran faster as he reached the grounds. He headed to the side gate but found there   
were guards in front of it. He swerved round and headed to the other side of the   
gardens. He reached the wall and ran up the steps, onto the battlements. He stopped   
when he saw guards running in front of him. When Yami turned he saw Nahkat   
running with another group. He knew he was trapped with nowhere to run.  
  
Nahkat stopped a few meters from Yami, who stood looking out to the desert, over   
the wall.  
"Come inside Yami" Nahkat said softly. Yami tapped the side of his head with two   
fingers.  
"I can feel Yugi in here, I feel him crying out to me, to help him" Yami stated.  
"Yami…" Nahkat started.  
"Do you know how hard it is for me to sit around waiting, while I can feel that? When   
I feel his fear, his pain. Would you be able to wait?" Yami commented, still staring   
out to the desert. Tristan, Joey, Tea, Kaiba and Mokuba appeared at the base of the   
wall.  
"Yami come down from there. Come back in" Tristan shouted. Yami continued to   
stare.  
"Will you come back Yami?" Isuko asked.   
"Like hell I will!" he replied angrily. Before anyone could stop him, Yami jumped up   
onto the wall and leapt over the edge. Nahkat ran to the wall and watched as he   
plummeted down towards the Nile.  
  
FC: and that was another chapter  
  
Yami: 0_0 err…I'm gonna be ok right?  
  
FC:…..  
  
Yami: tell me!!!!  
  
FC: in the next chapter, you'll have to wait  
  
Yami: ~.~  
  
FC: Please Review!!!!! 


	8. A Pharaoh's Decision

Thanks to everyone that reviewed ^_^  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh never have, never will. I own the other characters about from   
their names. If you want to know who owns who then read my disclaimer for the last   
chapter cause I'm too tired to write it out again. Sorry this one's been so long in   
coming but I went back to school on Monday and me being lazy hadn't done my   
homework in the holidays until the end. So now the teachers are practically burying   
me in the stuff (o_O). Enjoy ^_~  
  
A Pharaoh's decision  
  
Kaiba frowned as he looked over the edge of the wall.  
"That's the second time he's done that this week," he mumbled, "you'd think it was a   
hobby for him." Joey shot him an agitated glance.  
"When we want comments like that Kaiba we'll ask for em" he snapped. Kaiba   
shrugged and walked back down the stairs from the battlements. Tea leaned over the   
wall and peered down into the darkened waters of the Nile.  
"I hope he's ok" she murmured quietly. Gisan stood beside her.  
"The water is quite deep down there so he should be fine if he is a good swimmer" he   
explained. He turned as Pheralo finished giving instructions to several guards. They   
walked off down the battlements and out of the main gates; heading towards the Nile   
as they exited.  
  
Yami dragged himself out of the warm waters and onto the sandy bank. He lay there   
coughing up small amounts of water. Finally he sighed deeply and stood. As he   
looked around, Yami found he was on the opposite bank to the city and palace. He   
turned to the desert and closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. //Ra guide   
me// He opened his eyes and walked out into the sandy depths of the desert.   
  
Bakura watched Yugi as he lay sleeping beside him. He had come back early evening,   
half conscious, his upper torso drenched in blood. The same woman who had cleaned   
his wounds before came again, but he was already unconscious by then. Bakura knew   
his Yami enjoyed what he did to Yugi. He sighed as Yugi whimpered slightly as he   
slept. As Bakura listened he heard Yugi call out Yami's name. A single tear fell down   
Bakura's cheek. It must be nice to have a Yami that cared for you as much as Yami   
cared for Yugi.  
  
As Yami slept, he found himself confronted by Ra.  
  
/You are troubled my son, are you not?/  
  
Yami nodded. The intense light that surrounded Ra seemed to increase.  
  
//That I am father//  
  
/You wish to find your light/  
  
//Yes, but I do not know where to look//  
  
Ra smiled down at him.  
  
/But you do know Yami. As you told Nahkat, you follow your heart and that alone   
will lead you to your light/  
  
//What if my heart fails me?//  
  
/Has it ever failed you before?/  
  
//No, but…//  
  
/Follow it and see where it takes you my son, only then will you know/  
  
Yami watched as Ra slowly faded from his mind.  
  
/Awaken Yami and never doubt your heart/  
  
Yami opened his eyes and looked around. It was morning. He blinked as the sun's   
rays caught his eyes. As he stood he looked around. He gazed in the different   
directions and as his face turned north, Yami felt a cool breeze descend upon his face,   
moving his golden bangs gently. He smiled with determination and started walking   
against the breeze.   
  
Kaiba stood with Mokuba on one of the balconies. They watched as Palace guards   
swarmed over the gardens and around the Nile. They were still looking for Yami.   
Mokuba sighed.  
"What's wrong Mokuba?" Seto asked. Mokuba looked up into his big brother's face.  
"Are we ever going to get home Seto?" he enquired as he sat on the balcony barrier.   
Seto turned his gaze from Mokuba's eyes out to the vast expanse of the Egyptian City.  
"We have to Mokuba," he murmured quietly, "we aren't meant to be in this time.   
Sooner or later we have to go back and Pheralo knows it." Mokuba nodded and swung   
his legs in a bored fashion.  
"I s'pose we won't actually be going back, we'll be going forward, cause our time is   
after theirs" Mokuba stated. Seto's normally cold eyes softened slightly at his   
brother's logic. When he looked back out towards the city, Kaiba knew something   
was wrong. With lightning reflexes, he grabbed Mokuba and pulled him off of the   
barrier. He threw himself flat against the floor, shielding his brother with his body. An   
arrow zipped overhead and buried itself in the wood that framed the opening to the   
balcony. Seto raised his head and looked up at the arrow. He picked himself up.  
"You ok Mokuba?" he asked, as he helped his sibling up from the floor.  
"I'm fine Seto, thank-you" Mokuba answered, dusting his front. Seto walked over to   
the arrow and wrenched it forcibly from the wood. He found a brown piece of paper   
wrapped around the bark-less wood, tied on loosely with thin rope.  
"C'mon Mokuba, somehow I don't think this is an invitation to a party" he muttered   
as he went inside. Mokuba followed him in.  
  
Yami continued to walk on at a steady rate. Sweat beaded it's way down his face.   
Sand clung to his boots like tiny iron fibres to a magnet. The shirt he wore clung to   
his hard muscled back. Objects rose and fell in his vision, but still Yami walked on.   
He refused to give up.  
  
Nahkat read the message that Kaiba had given to him. He sighed and passed it to   
Pheralo, who scanned it quickly.  
"But, sire you cannot do that! You are the Pharaoh chosen by Ra himself!" he   
exclaimed. Joey gave him a confused look.  
"Can't do what?" he questioned.  
"Raio and Sette have said that I am to step down as Pharaoh or they will kill Yugi and   
Bakura and then started a war against me" Nahkat explained solemnly. Tea's eyes   
widened in shock.  
"But we can't let that happen!" she cried. Isuko nodded.  
"There is not much we can do about it though. We have no idea where Raio and Sette   
are. They have every possible advantage against us and they know it" she commented.  
"Not every" Tristan mumbled. Joey turned to him.  
"Which one do we have?" he asked. Tristan's face stayed expressionless.  
"We have Yami" he replied.   
"We don't Tristan, remember?" Tea remarked. Tristan shook his head.  
"You don't understand what I mean. Yami's gone lookin for Yugi right? So if he   
finds Yugi and Bakura then we won't have a problem cause then Raio won't be able   
to use Yugi against us, so Nahkat won't have to stop being Pharaoh. Catch ma drift?"   
he explained. Joey nodded. Someone knocked on the door at the other end of the   
room.   
"Enter" Nahkat called. The door opened and the Head of Guards walked in.  
"Sire, we have just found tracks that resemble Yami's" he reported. Nahkat stood.  
"Get my best two trackers and my soldiers. Get them to meet me beside the main gate   
in 1 hour" Nahkat instructed.  
"But Sire would it not be a better idea to start in the morning, since the sun is   
setting?" the Head of Guards asked.  
"It would be a wise decision" Gisan remarked. Nahkat nodded.  
"We leave at dawn" he decided. The Head bowed and left abruptly.   
"Do you think it is safe for yourself to go Pharaoh?" Isuko asked.   
"I am going. Yami is out there by himself, unarmed and alone. If he can go out there   
alone, I can go with soldiers at my back" Nahkat stated. He thought back to one of   
their conversations. Yami's words still rang in Nahkat's ears. _I will get my Aibou   
back. Nothing in the world can stop me_  
  
Sette sat toying with his sabre once again. The setting sun caught the gleaming blade   
reflecting itself off it. Raio walked up and sat near him. Anger flashed in his oddly   
coloured eyes as he started sharpening one of his dagger blades on a rock.  
"Not had a good afternoon then?" Sette sneered.   
"Don't toy with me Sette, I am in no mood" Raio snarled, the burning rage in his eyes   
growing.  
"Such a shame. I thought you would be happier" Sette ducked as Raio's dagger buried   
itself up to the handle in the tree behind him, where his head had been less than a   
second before hand. Before either leader could say anything more, a tall well built   
man walked up. He stood a few meters from Raio, wary of his temper.  
"Well? Don't just stand there looking like a stuffed camel, what do you have to   
report?" Raio snapped as he ripped his enraged gaze away from Sette's.   
"While we were out on our patrol we found something that might be of interest to you   
Raio" the guy shifted himself about uneasily as he spoke. Raio's expression softened   
slightly.  
"What?" he asked. The other guy whistled lightly. Another person walked forward.   
He pushed someone towards Raio and Sette. Yami stumbled up front. The first figure   
pressed down on his shoulder, forcing him onto his knees in front of the two leaders.   
Yami groaned quietly as his knees hit the compact sand. The figure removed the gag   
from Yami's mouth, but left his hands tied in front of him. Raio's expression changed   
completely, the anger flying from his eyes like a flock of bats.  
"Well done you two, you may go" Sette gave a rare praise. The two figures walked   
away back to their area of the camp. Yami looked up into the strange eyes of Raio, his   
golden bangs falling further across his face than usual.  
"What brings you down to see us?" Raio smirked.   
"You know why I came" Yami snarled as he glared hatefully. Sette laughed dryly.  
"Ah yes, to rescue little Yugi" he remarked. Raio shot him a warning glance.  
"Are you alone?" he questioned. Yami stared at him defiantly.  
"I won't tell you anything until I have seen Yugi" he answered. Raio twisted one of   
his daggers between his index finger and thumb.  
"Do not try my patience" he warned.   
"I will not tell you a thing until I have seen Yugi and Bakura" Yami's tone never   
faulted. Raio frowned.  
"Fine" he growled. He stood and dislodged the dagger from the tree it was still buried   
in. He grabbed Yami's arm and hauled him upright. Raio pulled him through the   
camp towards Yugi and Bakura. He stopped short. Yami's gaze filled with sorrow.   
Yugi sat next to Bakura, who was sleeping quietly. Yugi's head was bowed, blood   
covering the majority of his shirt and his spiky hair was wilder than normal. "There   
you have seen him" Raio remarked. He started to pull Yami away. Yami strained   
against his hand.  
"Yugi?" he called. Yugi lifted his head slightly. He turned his eyes up slowly and   
gazed at Raio and Yami.  
"Yami?" his voice filled with minor relief as his eyes filled with tears of contentment.   
Yami gazed down, his own eyes filled with anguish at Yugi's appearance. He was   
snapped from his daze as Raio tugged on his arm.  
"You have seen him. Now come on" Raio muttered. Yami had one last look at Yugi   
as he walked away.  
  
//Aibou…//  
  
/Yami, please don't leave me/  
  
//I'll come back Yugi I promise//  
  
/Thank-you Yami/  
  
Yami closed the link as Raio pushed him down into a sitting position in front of   
himself and Sette.  
"You had better answer the questions or the boy will suffer" Sette remarked. Yami   
swallowed and waited.  
  
And there we have it. Interesting? Boring? Ok? Please tell me these things I'd like to   
know (and be honest ^_~). Anyways as I always say the next chapter will be coming   
soon.   
  
Yami: I found you!!!!!  
  
Yugi: shush! (sitting watching Tv)  
  
Yami: o_O what ya watching??  
  
FC: good question  
  
Yugi: ^_^ the family vidie of FC when she was liddle  
  
FC: Ack! No (tries to take VCR remote) turn it off! Turn it off!  
  
Yami: aww weren't you cute  
  
FC: _ anyways please review! Yugi give that back!!! (runs after Yugi who has   
video) 


	9. Returning Visions

Thanks to everyone that reviewed (as always ^_^).   
  
This is a small note about one of my other fics `Never Forgetting` For those of you   
who did review it, I am NOT making a sequel. It was only a short fic that I felt like   
writing at the time. I did write at the end I wouldn't do a sequel but some people   
thought I said I would but I'm not going to!!!  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I won't ever (sniff). If ya want the names of all the   
characters and who they belong to see chapter 6. Most of you'll know them by now   
anyways ^_~  
  
Returning Visions  
  
"Are you alone?" Sette continued to interrogate Yami. He sat next to Raio while   
Yami sat in front of them. Yami nodded.  
"Only I came" he murmured. He twisted his wrists slightly, trying to ease the pain   
that the rope caused as it rubbed against his tanned skin. Raio frowned and looked   
unimpressed.  
"How do you know there is not someone following you and how do I know you are   
not lying to me?" he snapped. Yami shrugged.  
"I don't. All I know is I travelled alone. As for you knowing if I am lying, you don't   
know if I am or not" he replied. Raio's eyes continued to harden further.  
"If you are lying to me then little Yugi will feel it alongside you" he snarled nastily,   
indicating his point with one of his daggers.   
"Then you know I will not lie as I would do anything to stop Yugi being hurt" Yami   
stated, his love for Yugi burning through any fears he had had.   
"They claim you are here to change Nahkat," Sette remarked, "is this true?" Yami   
sighed deeply.  
"I was brought here to change Nahkat's ways, nothing more, nothing less" he   
muttered, his eyes turning to the sand.  
"Why do you think you can change him? And where did you come from?" Kiya asked   
as she walked over, her turquoise hair shining in the almost completely set sun.  
"I know I have changed him and as for where I come from, you would not believe me   
if I told you" Yami answered.   
"You could not change Nahkat. The only people who could change him would be Ra   
himself or another Pharaoh who was better than him" Sette remarked dryly. Yami   
sniggered.  
"I do not see what is funny" Kiya muttered. Raio nodded.  
"That is because if I told you that as well you would not believe me" Yami replied.   
"Try us and find out" Sette demanded. Yami shook his head.  
"Someone as young as you would neither understand or believe me" Yami said   
lightly. It was Raio's turn to snigger.  
"Young as us, we are older than you, smart mouth" he answered. Yami smiled   
inwardly. _Believe you aren't even one tenth of my age_ Sette stood.  
"We need to plan Sette" Raio stated. Sette nodded. He went to Yami and yanked him   
up. He pulled him back towards Yugi and Bakura.  
"Since you do not need to hear our plans you get to stay with your little friend" Sette   
sneered as he pushed Yami onto the ground. He took a piece of rope from his belt and   
wrapped it around Yami's ankles. He stood up straight and went back to Raio. Yugi   
looked up and smiled painfully at Yami.  
"Yami" he whimpered as tears fell from his crimson eyes. Yami's eyes smiled down   
at his Aibou. He put his arms around Yugi, drawing him closer in a comforting   
embrace, even though his hands were still tied in front of him. Yugi leaned back   
against Yami's firm chest. Bakura looked to Yami, who also sat beside him.  
"You ok Bakura?" Yami asked gently. Bakura nodded silently. He moved up closer to   
Yami, comforted by the cool confidence he seemed to generate. Yami smiled as   
Bakura leaned against his muscular side.  
  
//Are you ok Yugi?//  
  
Yugi was surprised by the sudden thought talk, but didn't mind the privacy it gave.  
  
/I've really needed you Yami/  
  
//I know Aibou and I am sorry I have not been here for you//  
  
/Yami Bakura he…/  
  
Yami looked down sympathetically at the top of Yugi's head.  
  
//Shush Yugi, I know what he has done and I won't let him do it again, not if I can   
help it//  
  
/I know you will Yami/  
  
//Try to get some sleep, nothing will happen to you//  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and sighed contentedly; as Yami kissed him gently on his   
forehead, like he always did. Yami heard Bakura's breathing slow, indicating he was   
asleep. Yami leaned back against the tree behind him. He closed his exhausted eyelids   
and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Yami woke later that night when Yugi moved restlessly in his arms. He yawned   
silently and looked down at Yugi. Sweat beaded it's way down his face, as he moved   
around. Yami knew he was having another nightmare. He pulled the small boy closer   
to his body, gently tightening his loose embrace. He quietly rocked Yugi back and   
forth, bringing his head down nearer to Yugi's. Yami whispered soothingly in his ear.   
Yugi's tense muscles relaxed considerably and his discomfort appeared to cease;   
though he remain asleep. He leaned back further into Yami's arms, his tied hands   
resting against his dark side's thigh. Yami continued to rock his Aibou until he   
himself fell back into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Raio stared into the cracking flames of the fire, the flaming reflection dancing on his   
pupils, turning the blue one purple and the purple one burgundy. He sat up straight   
with Kiya sitting next to him, her hand on his knee, while Sette lay back on the sand.  
"What do we do?" Kiya asked as she squeezed Raio's knee gently. He put his hand on   
hers.  
"We must move" Sette commented. Raio nodded.  
"Nahkat will be sure to send soldiers out after the boy's other. Though the blowing   
sands will cover some tracks he left, Nahkat's trackers are the best in Egypt, they will   
find us" he explained.   
"When do we leave?" Kiya enquired.   
"Tomorrow morning, just after dawn," Raio answered, "then we will have time to   
clear away any signs of us being here." Sette concurred and turned on his side. He   
sighed deeply and closed his cold eyes. Raio turned his head towards Kiya. She   
placed her hand on his flushed cheek. He curled his rough fingers around her slim   
hand, trapping it's warmth in his. He kissed her, surprisingly gentle for someone of   
his size. She kissed him back, her soft hand never leaving his cheek. It was Raio that   
stopped the kiss by pulling away from Kiya. He lay down next to her.  
"Good night Kiya" he whispered. Kiya muttered a reply as she lay down beside him,   
his sinewy arm circled around her shoulder. She closed her eyes contentedly. Raio lay   
on his back, staring up at the darkened sky; the stars glistening like tiny glowing dust   
specks. If there was one thing Raio would protect with his life it was Kiya. She meant   
more to him than anything he had ever known. She was the one thing he showed   
emotion to, outside he was strong, quick tempered and often violent, but inside one   
small part of him felt like a small child, wanting to be loved and eager to please, that   
was the side he gave to Kiya. Finally Raio fell into a doze.   
  
Nahkat's horse stamped it's front hoof down impatiently, it's silky chestnut mane   
falling elegantly down the side of it's slender neck. It was just after dawn and Nahkat   
sat upon his horse in front of his soldiers. Each were armed well, though they weren't   
going out to fight. Isuko and Gisan also sat on their own horses alongside their   
Pharaoh. Pheralo stood on the ground next to Gisan.  
"You are sure you do not want me Sire?" he asked. Nahkat nodded.  
"Someone must stay here Pheralo and I trust no one more than you" he answered. He   
turned in his saddle as Tea, Joey, Tristan, Seto and Mokuba ran up. "Do you need   
something?" he enquired. Tea folded her arms across her chest. They were still   
wearing the Egyptian clothes, except Seto who wore his long coat as well.  
"We want to come" she said sternly. The Head of Guards looked bewildered.  
"But you cannot! It is too dangerous!" he insisted. Kaiba walked up to him and   
grabbed him by his thin shirt.  
"Look, if we asked for your permission then we would but we didn't so butt out" he   
snarled bringing his face up to the Head of Guard's (A/N: I'm gonna write the Head   
of Guard's names as HoG from now on ok unless I don't o_O). The HoG glared back   
into Seto's burning eyes, which were at the same level as his. He hit Kaiba's hand   
away with his own.  
"Enough!" Nahkat shouted as the two's glares increased, "why do you want to   
come?" Tristan folded his arms across his narrow chest.  
"Yugi, Bakura and Yami are our friends and we can't just sit round waitin for you ta   
come back wid em" Joey explained.  
"It is dangerous…" Gisan stated. Kaiba sniggered quietly.  
"Believe me when I say we've faced danger before, in many forms" he replied.   
Nahkat sat in deep thought for a moment. Finally he looked down from his horse and   
gazed at Joey with ocean blue eyes.  
"Fine you may come," he agreed. Tea, Tristan and Joey practically leapt with   
excitement. "On one condition" Nahkat continued. Tea looked at him suspiciously.  
"What's that?" she questioned.  
"You must agree to stay out of any fighting that occurs," he answered, turning to Seto   
and raising an eyebrow, "all of you." Kaiba frowned but nodded.  
"Fine, we'll leave the fightin ta you guys" Joey remarked. Isuko turned to a soldier.  
"Go to the stables and bring us more horses" she ordered. He nodded and ran off.   
Mokuba clung to his brother's arm. Seto looked down at his eager brother. Before   
Mokuba could say a word, Kaiba stopped him.  
"Oh no kiddo, you aren't coming" he said raising an eyebrow. Mokuba frowned and   
pouted slightly. "No cute look is gonna work this time Mokuba. You're staying here   
and that's final" Kaiba remarked.  
"But Seto…" Mokuba started.  
"No! It's too risky for you to go" Seto attempted to explain. Before Mokuba could   
argue further, Aristia walked up and took his hand.  
"Why don't you stay here with me Mokuba?" she asked. Mokuba looked up into her   
soft hazel eyes and smiled. He turned to Seto who smiled back.  
"Go on Mokuba, Aristia'll look after you," he said crouching down in front of his   
brother, "if you're really lucky she'll let you ride some of the horses." He looked up   
into her face and she grinned back, blushing slightly.  
"Ok Seto" Mokuba grinned as he walked off with Aristia. Kaiba stood up straight, as   
4 horses were brought to him, Joey, Tristan and Tea. He took the reins of one of them   
from the servant holding them.  
"I would not ride that one" Isuko warned. Seto looked over to her.  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"That one is bad tempered and is normally only ridden by our most experienced   
riders, I do not know why he was brought out" Gisan explained. Seto shrugged a   
reply.  
"I can handle him" he muttered. Placing his foot in the stirrup he pulled himself up   
and swung his leg over. The saddle felt strange, which wasn't surprising as it was one   
of the earliest saddles made in history. The horse was a stallion, jet black and pretty   
mean looking. As Seto's weight eased onto his back, the horse snorted angrily and   
stamped down on the ground. His black coat shone as the early morning light caught   
it. What the stallion didn't realise was that, like him, Seto could be just as bad   
tempered. Before the horse could even think of bucking the strange rider off, Seto   
tightened his grip on the reins and brought his mouth close to the horse's ear.  
"I wouldn't try it if I were you, I've ridden nastier theme park rides than you" he   
whispered, he tone low and menacing, almost a growl. Though the black horse   
couldn't understand what he said, he knew that this rider was no push over. Kaiba   
nudged his flanks with his heels. The stallion obediently moved forward. Seto   
watched as Joey helped Tea up onto her horse and then mounted his own. Kaiba   
moved up beside Tea. "You ever ridden before?" he asked.  
"Err…once" she confessed.   
"If you start to feel unsafe then just hold onto the saddle horn" Seto instructed. She   
gave him a brief smile.  
"Thanks Seto" Tea mumbled. They moved up ahead as the horses and started moving   
out of the gates.  
  
Yami sighed. It was just after dawn and the camp was heaving with life. Fire remains   
were being cleared away, supplies and equipment were put away. He'd caught a   
glimpse of Yami Bakura, lurking nearby, but when he found Yami staring at him, he   
moved off into the crowds of people. Yami's stomach growled lightly. He had given   
most of his food and water to Bakura and Yugi, knowing they would need all the   
energy they could get.  
  
Half an hour later the camp was almost completely cleared. Yugi, Yami and Bakura   
all stood beneath the tree. Yugi moved his hands painfully, the pressure never leaving   
the ropes that bound them. Yami saw he discomfort.  
"Turn round" he instructed. Yugi turned his back to Yami as he instructed. Yami   
untied the rope from around Yugi's wrists, allowing him full movement. He did the   
same with Bakura's, until a fist came from nowhere and hit him forcibly across the   
jaw. He fell to the ground because of the impact, blood trickling from a small wound   
beside his mouth.  
"Yami!" Yugi shouted as he knelt beside his double. Yami shook his head, trying to   
regain himself. Yugi helped him to his feet. He looked at the person whom the fist   
belonged to. Sette glared nastily down at him, his chest rising and falling quickly due   
to his anger.  
"What do you think you are doing?!" he bellowed. Yami glowered back at him.  
"They should not have to walk with their hands tied behind them! I'm making it   
easier for them" Yami roared back, standing protectively in front of Yugi and Bakura.   
As his anger grew, the third eye appeared faintly on his forehead. Sette saw it, his   
own rage dying down slightly.  
"Fine, but yours are to remain tied in front of you!" he conceded, before walking off.   
Yugi looked up at Yami.  
"Why did you do that? You could've got in trouble" he asked. Yami smiled down at   
him.  
"I didn't want you to suffer" he replied. Yugi's felt small tears well in his eyes.  
"Thank-you Yami" he whispered, as he wiped the blood from the corner of Yami's   
mouth with his thumb. Bakura looked up as Kiya walked over to them.  
"Looks like we have to go" he muttered. Yami nodded and started walking, Yugi   
striding out beside him.  
  
Raio frowned in annoyance as Yami walked over with the two boys.  
"You are to stay where I can see you" he ordered moodily. He turned to address the   
large band with Sette.  
"We move fast- no stopping until the sun is at it's highest," he roared, "anyone got a   
problem with that?" A small shake of everyone's heads gave him the answer Raio   
want.  
"You all know what to do, Bako you and two others of your choice are to cover our   
tracks" Sette instructed. Raio waited until the guy Sette had appointed chose two   
others. He then turned on his heels and started walking swiftly out into the heated   
desert. Sette moved out after him, as did Kiya. Yami, Yugi and Bakura were forced to   
walk up near the front of the crowd. The pace was fast and soon they fell back into the   
midst of the group. No one noticed the lone figure split from the main group and head   
in another direction- back the way they came.  
  
Tea sat rigidly in her saddle. The constant rocking of the cantering horse made her   
feel unstable and to be perfectly honest with herself, completely petrified. She looked   
to Joey and Tristan. Though, like her, they had never properly ridden before, they   
seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Joey looked to her and grinned. Tea   
offered a faint smile in return. As she looked forward she frowned. /If they can do this   
without being scared why can't I? Stuff it, if they can I can/ with that thought Tea   
pushed her fear away, her determination overpowering it.  
  
Seto looked back at Tea. When she had first started, she had had been reluctant to ride   
particularly fast, but now she was keeping up with the rest. Kaiba gave a small half   
smile and looked forward. His own black stallion, which he had found out was called   
Black Shadow, ate away at the ground, faster than any of the other horses. Seto had   
had to pull back quite a few times when he had overtaken everyone. Now Black   
Shadow's hooves pounded the ground ruthlessly, his neck arched gracefully, nostrils   
blowing air in and out rapidly. Sweat beaded itself it his shoulders, making his coat   
gleam in the sun. As Seto watched, Nahkat pulled back, signalling the group to stop.   
Every rider slowed their horses down, the soldiers near the back careful not to collide   
with the horses in front.   
  
Gisan rode over to Nahkat.  
"Why have we stopped Sire?" he asked. Nahkat pointed to the next hill.  
"We must wait there for the trackers to return, else we will lose Raio and Sette" he   
explained, moving his horse on at a walk. The soldiers followed with Kaiba and the   
others.  
  
They stopped at the next hill and dismounted. Tea gratefully eased herself out of the   
saddle and onto the sandy ground. Though she had overcome her fear, it still didn't   
make the saddle any less uncomfortable. Isuko smiled at her.  
"You can drop the reins, she'll come back to you when we need her, plus she won't   
go far" she explained. Tea nodded and dropped the reins, letting them hang loosely   
from her horse's neck. Joey and Tristan followed her example. The horses moved   
away but didn't go far. Kaiba was doubtful as to whether he should do the same with   
Black Shadow. Finally he dropped the reins and walked over to Joey, Tristan and Tea.   
He was about to speak when they giggled lightly. Seto turned when he felt something   
nudge his back. Black Shadow stood behind him, his soft dark eyes gazing into   
Kaiba's.  
"What?" Seto asked the horse, raising an eyebrow. He walked forward a few steps   
and found that the black stallion followed him. Tea giggled softly.  
"I think he likes you Seto" she commented. Gisan shook his head.  
"We have seen this happen with many riders, but normally over time. It is because of   
trust, though Black Shadow has never done this with anyone. He is basically saying   
he trusts you and wants to be with you" he explained. Kaiba thought about this for a   
moment and sat down beside Tristan. When he looked up he found the stallion   
standing just behind him, his head nearly directly above Seto's.  
"Looks like I've got a new friend" Kaiba mumbled.  
  
As Yami and Bakura walked, Yugi fell further behind. They were already near the   
back of the group, out on the side. Yami stopped when Yugi slowed.  
"Yugi what's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his face.  
  
/I don't know. I just feel…/  
  
//Feel what?//  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami.  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it" he smiled briefly.  
"If you're sure Yugi…" Bakura insisted.  
"I'm sure" Yugi answered, before walking on again. Yami frowned slightly but   
walked on after his light. He twisted his wrists, the warm ropes causing his wrists to   
sweat. As he walked on with Bakura, a strange sensation washed over Yugi. Yami   
caught him awkwardly before he hit the sand. Images rushed through Yugi's mind,   
clouding his vision.  
  
Oh I do like cliffhangers ^_^ but only with my fics not with other peoples o_O  
  
Yugi: (walks over to Yami) look what I found more of ^_^  
  
FC: _ what've you got this time?  
  
Yugi: more home vidies ^_~  
  
FC: 0_0 I thought I hid all them!  
  
Yami: err well Aibou has a way of finding these things…  
  
FC: (chases Yugi) you'd better give them back right now!  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami we should give some of these to YYC and the SKTS!  
  
Yami: Yeah!  
  
FC: 0_0 No way! Give me them now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (chases Yugi) Yugi Mutou give me   
them!!!!!  
  
Yami: (still sitting on sofa) since FC ain't here to say I'll say it, Please Review! ^_^ 


	10. Tensions Rise

I can't believe the number of reviews I've had- I've never had so many! Thank-you   
everyone who has read this story through and taken the time to review every chapter-   
I love you guys! ^_^  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own the fluff under my bed (come to think bout it,   
s'pose I don't own that, it's just there o_O) and my Duel Monsters deck ^_^   
  
IMPORTANT!!!! I'm gonna have to raise the rating again because of violence that   
appears in the next chapter; so if the thingie says it's still PG-13 it ain't it's been   
raised to R ok?   
  
Anyways if ya want the names of who belongs to who then it's in chapter 6. The   
authors are: YYC, Keiko G.O.D, Yami-kun, Molly (shortened name), Earth star and   
Lunar X and not forgetting me! (Yami: o_O). The new name being Calico, belongs to   
me too. Anyways I'd like you all to…………….wait for it…………..Enjoy ^_~  
  
Tensions Rise  
  
Raio turned angrily as the group stopped.   
"What is wrong? Why have you stopped?" he barked moodily. The crowds parted,   
leaving Bakura, Yugi and Yami at their centre. Yami knelt over Yugi, who lay curled   
in a tight ball, his arms wrapped around his stomach as though he an aching gut. Raio   
pushed through the rabble with Sette behind him.  
"What is wrong with him?" Sette demanded. Yami shot him an angry glare.  
"He is having a vision, nothing you nor I can do to stop it" he answered abruptly.   
Kiya glanced around as the crowds sent up an uproar of whispers.  
"Silence!" Raio bellowed, his wrathful tone causing everyone to cease their chatting   
immediately. "So his has visions, they may include us they may not! Do not let them   
disrupt you! We are to carry on moving" he roared, his powerful voice sending chills   
down everyone's backs.  
"Is he fit to walk?" Kiya asked, gazing down at Yami. He shook his head.  
"No, but I will carry him" he muttered, his own gaze never leaving Yugi's shivering   
form. Kiya nodded and walked back to the front of the crowd. Sette stepped out after   
her. Raio looked down at Yami and Yugi.  
"Hold out your hands" he instructed. Yami's head snapped up, his eyes meeting   
Raio's.  
"What?" he questioned. Raio frowned.  
"Do not question me, just do as I say" he barked. Yami held his hands up, Raio pulled   
out the dagger from the left side of his belt. He slid it between Yami's wrists and   
pulled it upwards, severing the ropes. Raio turned on his heel and walked back to the   
front of the crowd. "Hurry up" he mumbled before he was out of Yami's hearing   
range. Yami flexed his freed arms, clenching and unclenching his fingers. He turned   
back to Yugi, who was still enthralled in his vision. Yami gently pulled his arms from   
his stomach.  
"I'm going to carry you ok Aibou?" Yami whispered lightly in Yugi's ear. Yami   
looked to Bakura, who nodded. Yami knelt down in front of Yugi. Bakura helped him   
get Yugi up onto his muscular back. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's legs.   
Though he knew Yugi was still in his vision, Yami felt Yugi put his own arms around   
his neck and across his shoulders. Yami stood up straight and headed up towards the   
main group, Bakura walking slightly behind him to his left, in case Yugi started to   
slip from Yami's back. Sette signalled the group to carry on moving.  
  
Yugi watched as the moving images slowed to form a proper sequence. He watched   
as familiar faces popped into the pictures. He saw Nahkat and Seto, as well Gisan and   
Isuko. All were standing to one side, while the group of rebels stood on the other side.   
He saw himself, Yami and Bakura standing in the centre of the rebels. Nahkat moved   
forward with a stranger he didn't know. His blackened hair was streaked with blood   
red, which seemed to give him an eerie glow, a bow and quiver slung across his back.   
As Yugi watched Raio, Sette and Kiya step forward towards Nahkat. Yugi heard   
someone tell him something, it sounded like Yami.  
"I'm going to carry you ok Aibou?" Yugi turned his attention back to Raio, Sette and   
Nahkat. Before either leader did anything, Yugi's vision changed.  
  
Yami had removed his shirt and tied it around his waist, the sun's heat proving too   
much with Yugi's body heat against his back. Now his bare tanned torso faced the   
world, sweat beading itself to his stomach and back. Yugi's cheek rested against his   
firm shoulder blade. Yami heard him whimper quietly. He boosted his light up further   
onto his back, his arms tightening around his legs. Bakura watched them, sad that   
Yugi was suffering once more, but happy to see such a display of affection between   
the Light and the Dark. He looked forward and spotted his own dark side walking   
with someone unfamiliar to himself. Bakura sighed. Affection was something he   
would never know with his own.  
  
Sparks flew as blade crashed on blade. Though Yugi couldn't see their faces, he knew   
the two fighters were powerful and skilled in their art of fighting. Yugi couldn't make   
out who the two were or why they were fighting.  
  
Seto wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He had removed his long coat a   
while back. Black Shadow walked on at a steady pace, neither in front nor behind the   
other horses. Seto saw two horses appear on the top of the next hill.   
  
Nahkat recognised the two riders as two of the trackers that he had sent out. He urged   
his horse on. The two riders walked on towards the main group.  
  
When the two parties met Tristan noticed one of the horses had an extra rider. His   
black hair contained crimson streaks in them, his belt was empty. The other tracker   
was carrying a bow, a quiver of arrows and a straight sword. They dismounted, as did   
Nahkat, Isuko and Gisan. Nahkat frowned.  
"What has this man done?" he asked. The stranger glared back at him.  
"I have done nothing except follow my own instincts and split from my group!" he   
spat back rudely. Nahkat raised an eyebrow to his trackers.  
"We found him wandering back this way Sire" one of them stated.  
"What group have you split from?" Isuko enquired.  
"Why should I tell you? You'll just kill me anyway and then you'll never see the boy   
and his other again" the guy snapped. Nahkat's gaze ripped itself across to him.  
"You know where Yugi, Yami and Bakura are?" he questioned eagerly.  
"Might do, but if I told you, you'll only kill me anyway" he was replied shortly.  
"Why would I kill you for helping me find them?" Nahkat asked, raising an eyebrow.   
The guy looked to the ground.  
"Because that's what I've heard you would do" he whispered. Nahkat gave him a   
surprised look.  
"I will not kill you! I see no point if you have done nothing wrong" he exclaimed. The   
guy looked up at him.  
"But I belong in a group that revolts against you and people say you'll kill all rebels"   
he answered quietly. Nahkat walked up to him and looked him in the eye.  
"I will not kill you, I have no need to. But I beg you to tell me anything you know   
about my friends" he replied. The guy gave him a shocked look. The Pharaoh was   
pleading with him, a low common person. He sighed.  
"I will tell you," he said. Nahkat smiled at him. "But not because you are the Pharaoh,   
but because I don't agree with Raio and Sette anymore" the guy added.   
"Fine, give him back his weapons," Nahkat instructed.   
"But aren't you worried I might attack you?" the guy asked, surprised again. Nahkat   
shrugged.  
"I am not worried, I trust you enough," he said simply, "what is your name?" the guy   
finished strapping his quiver onto his back.  
"Calico" he answered shortly.  
  
Bakura watched as the last of the sun disappeared along the horizon. Yugi sat in front   
of Yami, resting back against his chest as he slept peacefully, with Yami's sinewy   
arms wrapped protectively around him, his hands resting on Yugi's in his lap. He had   
been released from his vision early in the afternoon. He had spoken briefly about it,   
but seemed distant afterwards. When they had stopped to camp for the night, he had   
fallen asleep almost instantly. Yami stroked his hair soothingly, Yugi seeming to be   
comforted by his gentle touch. Bakura lay back on the soft sand.  
"Do you think we'll ever get back Yami?" he asked.  
"Yes I do, Nahkat will come, I know he will, no matter what Raio and Sette think, he   
has changed" Yami answered quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping Aibou. Bakura   
sighed.  
"I s'pose you're right. Night Yami" he said closing his eyes.  
"Good night Bakura" Yami muttered through the night's blanketing darkness.  
  
Tea watched as Seto sat down near to her. She giggled softly as Black Shadow lay   
down behind him. Kaiba leaned back against his horse's stomach. The dark horse   
made no complaints, but closed his eyes peacefully. Joey sniggered.  
"Looks like he really likes you Kaiba" he mumbled smiling.  
"At least I don't have to lie on the sand Joey" Kaiba retorted, taking his own turn to   
snigger. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to induce itself.  
  
Nahkat sat talking with to Calico, Isuko and Gisan.  
"So you know which direction they are heading?" Isuko asked, her black hair shining   
in the firelight.  
"I know where they're going and I can find them faster than any tracker you've got"   
Calico replied.  
"But why did you leave them?" Gisan enquired.  
"I may not agree with you, but I didn't approve of Raio and Sette's plans either. The   
two, Yugi and Bakura are too young to be mixed in with this and the way Bakura's   
other treats Yugi, makes some of the things I've seen look very tame" Calico said   
flatly. Nahkat nodded.  
"Do you know the quickest way for us to catch them up?" he questioned. Calico   
nodded.  
"I know a route that'll take us past them, so we get there before them" he smiled   
slightly.  
  
Yami was woken during the night when he felt Yugi pull apart from him.  
"Yugi?" he muttered, as he opened his eyes.  
"Sorry Yami you aren't invited" he heard someone whisper close to his ear.  
"No! Yami Bakura leave Yugi alone!" he shouted as he stood up quickly. As his eyes   
adjusted to the darkness, he saw Yami Bakura standing there, his arm wrapped around   
Yugi's middle, pinning his arms. As Yami tried to move towards Yami Bakura, four   
arms grabbed him, preventing him from going forward. He strained forward, his   
muscles bunched together in anger as he pulled. The two guys behind him found   
themselves being dragged forward. They leaned backwards in a vain attempt to stop   
the enraged dark side. "Leave Yugi alone, he should not be punished for me sending   
you to the graveyard!" Yami shouted furiously. Yami Bakura shrugged.  
"So? By hurting him, I destroy you" he smirked and nodded to one of the men. He   
produced a sword and hit Yami by his temple with the hilt. Yami fell to the ground   
limb.  
"Yami!" Yugi screamed as he watched him fall. Bakura ran over to Yami.   
"Yugi rejoin Yami, save yourself the pain!" he yelled, snapping his head towards his   
double and Yugi.  
"But what about you?" Yugi called, afraid to leave Bakura by himself.  
"I'll be fine just go!" Bakura answered. Yami Bakura snarled as Yugi concentrated   
and disappeared from his arms. The Millennium Puzzle glowed intensely and dulled   
back to normal when Yugi had gone. The two figures who had held Yami, left as   
Yami Bakura turned to the other Bakura.  
"You'll pay for doing that" he whispered nastily.  
  
Seto tossed restlessly in his sleep. He saw Yugi, Yami and Bakura standing to one   
side. In between them two figures were fighting savagely. Metal smashed down on   
metal, as the weapons sort to find their targets. As Kaiba looked closer he couldn't see   
the two who were fighting- they were covered with shadows, though one of them   
seemed to glow. At least that's what Seto thought, but as he watched, he found it was   
the person's arm glowing, but only a small circle, though what gave it the energy to,   
Seto didn't know.  
  
He woke startled, when something moved behind him. He looked round wildly and   
realised it was only Black Shadow. Seto placed a trembling hand on his forehead and   
found it covered in sweat. His breath came out in wild rags, his chest ripping up and   
down. When he saw no one else awake in the darkness, Kaiba lay back against his   
horse and closed his eyes, trying to ease his perplexed mind.  
  
Yami groaned as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He tried to swat the hand   
away, but missed it.  
"Yami! Yami are you ok?" he heard someone call to him from the same direction the   
hand had appeared from. He opened his eyes and found himself in Yugi's Soul room.   
He blinked slowly and lifted his head. Yugi knelt next to him, his small hand resting   
on Yami's brawny arm.  
"I'm fine," Yami mumbled, his own voice sounding strange to him, "are you ok? Did   
he hurt you?" Yugi gave him a brief smile.  
"No, Bakura told me to come inside you, where Yami Bakura couldn't get me" he   
explained. Yami sat up and smiled. He circled his arms around Yugi, hugging him   
fondly. Yugi returned the soft embrace.  
"I'm so glad you're ok" Yami whispered. Yugi rested his head happily against Yami's   
firm chest, feeling it move up and down as his breath went in and out. Yami jerked   
away quickly. "But what about Bakura? He was still out there!" he exclaimed. Yugi's   
eyes widened, but quickly closed as he separated himself from Yami. Yami opened   
his eyes to the outside world. He found Yugi beside him. The early sun was slowly   
rising up from the horizon where it had sunk. It cast a shadow from Bakura's turned   
back, as he lay on his side on the soft sand. Both Yami and Yugi walked over to him.   
Yami placed a hand on Bakura's arm. He saw Bakura wince noticeably in fear.  
"Are you ok Bakura?" he asked gently. Bakura sat up slowly; his back still turned to   
him and Yugi.  
"I'm fine Yami. Don't worry" he mumbled quietly. Yugi knew Bakura well enough to   
know something was wrong.  
"Bakura what did he do to you?" he enquired. His eyes widened in horror as Bakura   
turned to face them. His face was covered in ugly purple and black bruises, blood had   
dried and crusted from slashes to his face and arms, his lip was cut in several places   
and parts of his snowy hair had it's ends changed to crimson. Streaks on his   
multicoloured cheeks showed signs of tears. "Oh Bakura, why did you tell me to leave   
you?" Yugi asked, tears welling in his own violet eyes. Bakura winced as Yami took   
his right hand and inspected his fingers.  
"I couldn't let him hurt you, not again" he answered, his voice husky and dry.  
"Your fingers are all broken on that hand, your thumb isn't" Yami informed him. He   
took his shirt and ripped strips from it. He started to wrap them around the broken   
fingers gently, protecting them slightly.  
"Thank-you Bakura, but if it ever happens again, I will come back out" Yugi said   
faithfully as he gazed into Bakura's soft brown eyes. He gave a faint smile, which was   
all he could manage.  
  
Raio frowned in his usual fashion as Sette walked up. Kiya stood and walked away as   
the second leader reached the first.  
"If we are to start moving, I suggest we do so now" Sette remarked.  
"Tell everyone to get ready, we leave when the bottom of the sun has risen above the   
horizon" Raio answered. Sette glared at him.  
"You tell them, I am not going to do all your work for you while you sit around" he   
snorted indignantly. Raio met his glare with one of his own.  
"Fine" he snarled as he stood and walked off. Sette sneered inwardly as he watched   
Raio move off towards the middle of the camp. Though they had been close friends   
during their time serving the previous Pharaoh, Raio and Sette were slowly drifting   
from that once strong and loyal bond.  
  
"You are sure this route will overtake Raio and Sette?" Gisan asked. Calico nodded.   
He was riding on Tea's horse, which she had given up freely, while she rode with   
Tristan feeling more confident with someone in front of her doing the work. She held   
onto his middle, her thin arms circling his waist. Tristan didn't mind- he knew she   
meant nothing by it except that she didn't want to slide off. They followed Calico,   
with Kaiba on Tristan's right and Joey on his left.  
  
Later that day, Yami strode on between Yugi and Bakura, offering them some   
comfort with his confident and assuring presence. They had stopped a few times so   
Bakura could regain his breath. Sette hadn't been happy about them stopping while   
the main group kept walking, but Raio wasn't happy with Bakura's state, but that   
would have to wait. He would deal with the Soul Stealer later. Raio stopped walking   
as he looked ahead. The rest of the group came to a halt behind him and Sette.  
"What is it Raio?" Kiya asked as she walked up to the front.  
"Nahkat" Raio growled as he stared at the figure who sat majestically on his horse at   
the head of half his army. Several people he didn't know sat alongside him with   
Calico, Gisan and Isuko.  
  
Yugi couldn't see what was happening, as group members crowded around him, Yami   
and Bakura.  
"Yami what's going on?" he whispered.  
"I'm not sure, I can't see, they're too tall" Yami replied quietly. He thought for a   
moment and knelt down low.  
"Sit on my shoulders Aibou then you should be able to see" he instructed. Yugi   
nodded and slid onto Yami's shoulders. Yami held his hands as he slowly rose, giving   
Yugi a floating feeling as he increased to above even the tallest heads.  
"What do you see?" Bakura called. Yugi looked down at him excitedly.  
"It's Nahkat with Tristan and the others and a whole army!" he said joy filling his   
heart.  
"Told you he would come" Yami winked at Bakura.  
  
Nahkat led his party down to near Raio and Sette. His dismounted and walked to   
within a few meters of Raio. Gisan, Isuko, Calico and the others followed, while the   
soldiers stayed mounted.  
"Raio" he said flatly.  
"What do you want Pharaoh?" Raio asked, snapping his words out quickly.  
"I wish you to release Yami, Yugi and Bakura" Nahkat stated. Sette sniggered.  
"We have no one that go by that name in this group" he answered.  
"Calico says different" Isuko remarked.  
"And who's head do you think is peering up over there?" Gisan asked, raising an   
eyebrow. Sette turned and scowled when he saw Yugi's head sticking up over the   
crowd. Raio shook his head.  
"I never thought you would be the one to desert Calico, you've been with me since I   
left" he commented. Calico shrugged.  
"Sorry Raio, but you've gone too far" he replied quietly. Sette turned angrily.  
"You shall not have them unless you step down, either that or you kill us all to get   
them!" he shouted furiously. A moan rose from the crowds.  
"I do not wish to kill you, I have no motive" Nahkat spoke out clearly. He was   
greeted by a confused silence. Calico stepped forward.  
"Nahkat has changed! I have seen it myself, he could've killed me when he first found   
me or when I had led him here but he didn't. Can you not see?" he bellowed, "Bako   
you know me, when've I ever been wrong?" The crowds turned to Bako, who just   
shook his head.  
"You have never been wrong" he called back. The crowds whispered for a moment   
and then fell silent again.  
"I do not care! Once a tyrant, always a tyrant I say!" Sette yelled back at the crowds.   
He was greeted by a small roar of agreement by some of the people. Nahkat stepped   
forward.  
"Why decide for them Sette? Let them make their own choice, they have the right to   
believe what they want to" he said wisely. By now the crowds were shifting uneasily,   
unsure of what they should do. Raio stood thinking, his left hand resting calmly on   
one of his daggers, also unsure if he should believe that Pharaoh had changed. He   
turned his gaze down, as Kiya put her hand on his firm arm. He looked down into her   
cool eyes.  
"Believe in what your heart tells you" she whispered. His strangely coloured eyes   
widened- somehow he knew it wasn't just Kiya speaking, it was someone else too. He   
felt a cool breeze wash over him, ruffling his purple hair. He gave a rare smile as he   
released Ra himself was watching over his actions.   
  
Yugi looked down at Yami who looked up at him.  
"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked, puzzled.  
"I dunno, this just seems familiar…" Yugi answered frowning as he tried to remember   
where this had seemed similar.  
  
Sette looked about him. Finally his enraged glare rest on Nahkat. He drew his sabre   
and ran at the Pharaoh.  
"If you will not step down then you will die!" he screamed, his sabre raised, the sun   
reflecting off the polished metal. What happened next, Sette was not sure exactly. As   
he brought his sabre across to stab Nahkat, something flashed in from his side and   
stopped the sabre. Sette found himself staring eye to eye with Raio, his hands pushing   
Sette's sabre back flat against his chest.  
"Enough Sette" Raio growled, his tone low.  
  
Dum Dum Dum!!! Biiiigggggggg cliffhanger! It wasn't gonna be but else this chapter   
was gonna be really long o_O so I put in the cliffhanger ^_^  
  
Yami: Wohoo, we're gonna be saved!  
  
FC: how do you know?  
  
Yami: Cause Nahkat finally got his ass in gear and came ^_^  
  
FC: but he might not save you…..  
  
Yami: oh…~.~ (a big explosion is heard from the kitchen) huh?  
  
Yugi: (appears blackened from the kitchen) oops  
  
FC: 0_0 Yugi my mum'll kill you! You destroyed her kitchen!  
  
Yugi: uh oh…..  
  
FC: (runs around like crazy pulling hair out) whaddo I do? Whaddo I do?  
  
Yami: Bakura likes cleaning- he'll sort it out ^_^  
  
FC: my god you're right! Bakurrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! (runs to find Bakura)  
  
Yugi & Yami: Please review and make FC super happy ^_~ 


	11. Clash of the Titans

Right I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I can dream can't I? I don't own most of the   
different names, they belong to YYC, Molly, Lunar X, Yami-kun, Earth Star, Keiko   
G.O.D and of course me! If ya wanna know who belongs to who go to chapter 6   
now…….waiting for you to come back…….ok your back ^_^  
  
Ok warning here, blood and a lot of violence appear in this chapter so read at your   
own risk and you can't say I didn't warn you, cause I have!   
  
  
Clash of the Titans  
  
Sette snarled and pushed Raio away with his blade.   
"You hate Nahkat Raio, why do you defend him?" he barked furiously. Raio's gaze   
pierced in behind his eyes.  
"Because I am sure he has changed," Raio muttered through gritted teeth, "if this was   
Nahkat before he would have slaughtered us now with no hesitation! But look at him,   
his has stood his ground and showed wisdom, like a Pharaoh should." He turned to   
face the colossal group. "I do not ask you to follow me, I ask you to make your own   
decision- you must believe what you feel is right" he shouted. The crowds went silent   
for a moment, then one by one they unleashed a mighty roar of approval, as they   
agreed with the purple haired leader. Raio stood soundly. He arched his back in pain   
as something slashed across it, drawing itself across his shirt, cutting deeply into his   
skin.   
"Raio!" Kiya's scream was like that of a wounded animal. Raio turned, breathing   
heavily, blood oozing from the gash on his back.  
"Traitor, you let me down, you let everyone down!" Sette screamed, bringing his   
sabre down again. This time Raio was ready. He drew his twin daggers and crossed   
them, blocking the sabre from finding it's target. He thrust forward, forcing Sette   
back.  
"I have betrayed no one! You are so corrupted by hate Sette, you have forgotten all   
emotions except that anger and hate. You have nothing left!" Raio shouted back as he   
removed his now crimson shirt and threw it to the sandy ground. His blood ran freely   
down his bare back, running over the smooth, hardened muscles. Sette snarled as he   
brought the sabre down again. Raio dodged it easily.  
"I will never give in to him, even if it kills me" Sette bellowed. Raio took his chance.   
He slid past Sette, slicing his exposed shoulder with his dagger. He rolled forward and   
stood quickly as Sette slashed down with his sabre.  
"Raio catch!" Raio heard the voice and turned as a sword was thrown to him. He   
caught it with ease and whirled it expertly.  
  
Yugi slid down from Yami's shoulders.  
"What is Yugi?" Yami asked as Yugi ran around the crowd.  
"We've gotta stop this!" Yugi cried, "I've seen this, I know what happens!" Yami   
caught up with him before he could go out into the middle of the fighting. He placed   
an arm across Yugi's chest, stopping him from going forward. Yugi looked up at him   
with tear filled eyes.  
"You must not interfere Aibou, this is something that must be settled between them"   
Yami said quietly.  
"But Yami…" Yugi wailed. He turned and buried his face against Yami's warm   
chest. Yugi didn't care about all they had done to him, they were still human and he   
didn't want to watch what he already knew the results of. Yami wrapped his arms   
comfortingly around Yugi's small form, hugging the tearful boy as he watched the   
two leaders fight.  
  
Metal smashed down on metal as the two swords collided, the shock waves vibrating   
up both Raio and Sette's arms. They withdrew and clashed together. Sinewy muscles   
bulged with exertion as they both tried to overpower their opponent. Raio pulled back   
causing Sette to stumble forward. As he did, Raio sliced with his sword, creating a   
large gash to Sette's side. The maddened leader gasped in shock as much as pain, as   
he placed his hand to the penetrated skin. When he pulled his hand away, his fingers   
were stained bright red with the leaking blood. He snapped his gaze up to Raio.  
"You'll pay for that" he growled. Raio sneered at him.  
"I do not think so" he answered.  
  
Seto watched the two, a frown playing on his forehead.  
"I've seen this" he muttered. Isuko tore her gaze from the two.  
"How? Where?" she demanded.   
"In my dream last night," Kaiba answered, his gaze never leaving Raio and Sette, "but   
I woke before it ended- I don't know who wins." Isuko nodded and turned back.  
  
Sette lunged at the 6 foot 5 build of pure power. Raio parried his attacking blade. But   
Sette was prepared for the move. He swung his sword and turned it so the point was   
facing himself. He smashed the hilt against Raio's jaw, knocking his head sideways   
with the impact. Raio fell back stunned by the move. His tongue felt one of his white   
teeth, he found it loose. He spat blood out as it pored from below the tooth. He darted   
sideways as Sette dashed at him. He brought the flat blade of his sword down on   
Sette's unprotected back, whipping it. The bare skin turned red as Sette felt it prickle   
with pain. He went to a nearby watcher and pulled his own sabre from his belt. Sette   
turned to face Raio, spinning the blades rhythmically. Raio avoided the deadly   
rotating swords. Sette stopped the turning sabres and charged towards his adversary.   
Raio parried the twin blades as Sette attacked with both.  
  
Yugi listened to the clangs of the swords but kept his face buried into Yami. He knew   
what would happen and how it would end.  
  
Finally Sette grinned as his double onslaught perplexed Raio's single sword. It spun   
away from Raio's grasp. His eyes widened as Sette managed to get him to the ground.   
He held one sabre above Raio's heart, the other at his throat. Sette brought his head   
close to the fallen leader's.  
"Too bad Raio. You lose, I suppose that tattoo doesn't suit you. The strength of   
Sekhmet? I don't think so, " he whispered, "just think when you're dead, I'll destroy   
all you have…" Raio eyes widened. "Including Kiya but not before I've had some   
fun…"  
"Noooooo!!!!!" Raio roared, rage burning in his eyes as he catapulted Sette up off of   
him with his foot. He rose quickly and ran recklessly at the second leader. Sette was   
on his own knees as Raio dug his knee into his stomach, winding him savagely. As   
Sette fought for breath, Raio grabbed him by his neck and lifted him with one hand.   
Sette found himself above Raio's head, his feet off the solid ground.   
  
Yami's eyes widened as he watched. The tattoo of Ra and Sekhmet on Raio's arm   
started to glow with an unearthly light.   
  
Sette began to feel something he had never really felt- cold fear. It gripped his heart   
and mind like ice, numbing his senses.  
  
The side with Sekhmet glowed brighter as Raio's temper grew, reaching it's   
maximum. He flung Sette away effortlessly, his strangely coloured eyes blazing red   
with fury. He walked up to Sette, and picked him up bodily. Sette was once again   
suspended, but this time directly over Raio's head. The frenzied chieftain threw his   
opponent. He landed painfully on the side that had previously been slashed. The   
rough sand grazed his arm and entered the still oozing cut.  
"You doubt Sekhmet's power? Fool! Never will you lay a hand on Kiya!" Raio   
bellowed. Sette scrambled painfully to his feet and faced the bloodshot Raio. His eyes   
darted and lay to rest on his sabre. He eluded Raio and grabbed it from the sand. He   
yelled and dashed at Raio side. The sabre buried itself partway into Raio's exposed   
side. Raio roared in pain. Sette let go of the handle. Raio grabbed it and wrenched it   
out with berserk strength. He took the blade in both hands and snapped the blade   
clean in two almost effortlessly. Sette's eyes widened in panic, like the crowd, he had   
never seen so much strength and power in one man. Blood ran fast and thick from the   
new wound as Raio walked rapidly up to Sette, the glare on his face turning dark and   
deep. He picked up the sword he dropped earlier. Sette's eyes grew wide. His hand   
fell on one of Raio's dagger's as he slid backwards. The enraged leader ran at Sette   
and dug the sword through his middle, hitting it through with so much force, the point   
appeared out through Sette's back, beside his spine. While Raio did this, Sette dug the   
dagger into Raio's right leg. He fell backwards, his eyes forever opened wide with   
shock as they misted over silently.  
  
Raio's tattoo returned to it's normal dormant state as his eyes also returned to normal.   
He held a hand to the hole in his side and he fell noiselessly to the sand, his   
multicoloured eyes closing. The crowds were hushed apart from one voice.  
"Raio no!" Kiya screamed out as she ran to her fallen lover.  
  
Ok, this isn't the last chapter the next one is and all I can say it don't assume   
everything you read……  
  
Yami: o_O that don't make no sense  
  
FC: (shrugs) so? Does anything I ever say make sense? (turns to Yugi, who's sitting   
on sofa) you are banned from leaving that sofa y'hear?  
  
Yugi: ~.~ don't see why  
  
FC: you've already managed to blow up my kitchen and you keep finding my home   
vidies. What else will you do?  
  
Yugi: fine I'll stay here with Cubby ^_^  
  
Yami: Cubby?  
  
FC: That's my favourite stuffed polar bear!   
  
Yugi: he's cute  
  
FC: ^_^ if he keeps you happy and out of trouble you can have him for a while….  
  
Yugi: Thanks ^_~  
  
Yami: umm….FC we invited a few friends….  
  
FC: 0_0 who? And how many?  
  
Yugi: the whole cast ^_^ everyone that's ever appeared on the Tv with us (the   
ENTIRE Yu-Gi-Oh cast piles in through the door)  
  
FC: ARGHHH! PEGASUS GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU   
COMPLETE PANSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SKTS SISTERS HELP ME!!!!!! (the SKTS   
sisters come through the door)  
  
YYC: you called? ^_^  
  
FC: ^_^ much torturing to be done (hits Pegasus with metal polar bear)  
  
SM: Setoooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Eep! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FC: ^_~ 


	12. Returning Home and Time

For the last time in this story I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not even a character's finger   
(o_O) absolutely nothing!  
  
Wow! Sooooooo many reviews! Never have I had so many ^_^ thank-you all you   
completely wonderful and amazing people ^_~  
  
If some of you are confused by Yugi and Yami, then they aren't brothers in this, so it   
isn't brotherly affection, but I don't class it as proper Yaio o_O so you can class it   
how you want, as Yaio or whatever ^_^0  
  
Sad I know but this is the last chapter, but I've had fun writing it and I hope you've   
had fun reading it. And thank-you to everyone whose stuck with this fic, through all   
of it- you give me my motive so you're all really, really, REALLY important to me.  
  
I own the characters that don't appear on Tv, but the names belong to other authors,   
namely YYC, Molly, Lunar X, Yami-kun, Keiko G.O.D, Earth Star and me. If you   
want the names they're listed in chapter 6. So enjoy the final ^_~  
  
Enter Home and Time   
  
4 days after Sette and Raio's fight, Yami stood out on the balcony with Nahkat and   
Yugi. He stood with Yugi in front of him. Yugi smiled at the comforting embrace   
Yami's arms had around him as they looked out to the city. The sun glowed warmly   
down on the buildings and people.  
"So we can go home today?" Yami asked quietly. Nahkat nodded.  
"Pheralo said that if you, Yugi and Bakura feel up to it then you can all go back to   
your time" he answered turning his eyes to meet Yami's crimson ones. Yami looked   
down at his Aibou.  
"Do you feel up to the travel Yugi?" he enquired. Yugi relaxed further into Yami's   
solid arms.  
"Yeah, I miss our time" he replied, his hands circling over Yami's as his rested on   
Yugi's stomach.  
"I will get Pheralo to arrange it," Nahkat murmured walking off. Before he left the   
balcony he turned to Yami. "I will miss you Yami, all of you" he said slightly   
embarrassed.  
"We'll miss you too Nahkat" Yami smiled lightly.  
"I'll look for you in a history book when we get back to our time" Yugi joked, though   
he was only half kidding. Nahkat smiled warmly and left to find Pheralo.  
"You sure you fell ok Aibou?" he asked. Yugi smiled up at him.  
"I'm fine Yami, you've got the exact same wounds as me, so if you feel ok then so do   
I. I'm glad my visions have stopped though" he stated. Yami nodded. "But I don't   
understand."  
"What?" Yami questioned.  
"Why, when Yami Bakura hurt Bakura, didn't he show it?" Yugi asked confused.   
Yami's embraced tightened with affection.  
"Because they do not care for each other like we do, if they were as close as us, then   
he would have but he didn't," Yami resolved, "I want to do so much to Yami Bakura   
for hurting you and Bakura…" Yugi's face saddened.  
"But Bakura doesn't want you to, even though Yami Bakura treats him badly, Bakura   
still sees him as a part of himself" Yugi mumbled ruefully.  
"I know, that's why I haven't" Yami said flatly. Yugi pulled away from Yami and   
headed into the Palace.  
"C'mon, let's go find everyone" he said, his eyes shining with their usual happiness.   
Yami smiled and walked after him.  
  
They met up with Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Mokuba but they couldn't find Seto.   
Yami saw Aristia walk past along the corridor.  
"Aristia!" he shouted running up to her. She turned and smiled broadly. "Have you   
seen Seto?" Yami asked. She nodded.  
"He is in the stables with Black Shadow. He left as soon as he heard you were leaving   
today" she explained.  
"Thanks" Joey answered as they walked off toward the stables with her.   
  
They found Seto in the courtyard with Black Shadow. The horse had no head collar   
on or anything else. Kaiba sat on a wall, the midnight stallion's head resting on his   
lap, as he stroked his forelock soothingly. He whispered gently in the horse's left ear,   
making it twitch every so often as Black Shadow listened. Seto finished speaking and   
patted his neck when he saw the group walk up. He jumped down from the wall and   
walked over to them, Black Shadow following directly behind him.  
"We were looking for you big brother" Mokuba said, grinning up at his brother.  
"Sorry," Seto answered, "just wanted to spend some time with Black Shadow before I   
left." He picked Mokuba up and placed him on the tall horse (for all the horse people   
he's 17.3hh ^_^). The stallion made no complaint- he trusted Seto. Mokuba held onto   
his silky ebony mane, slightly frightened by the horse's height.  
"Lookin forward to goin home Kaiba?" Joey asked.  
"Yes…and no" Kaiba answered. Tristan looked confused.   
"Why no?" he enquired. Seto sighed.  
"I don't have to worry about work here, no KaibaCorp on my back everyday, no   
worrying about when deadlines have to be met," he explained, "plus I've found things   
I love in this time, that I know can't take back." He stroked Black Shadow's neck   
sadly.  
"You're gonna miss Black Shadow aren't you?" Tea asked. He nodded.  
"I think I'd look a bit strange ending back on a cruise with a horse" he laughed   
lightly. His eyes met Aristia's and gave a rare smile. She smiled back warmly. Kaiba   
turned back to Mokuba. "C'mon kiddo, let's get you down" he said. Mokuba swung   
his leg over so he was sitting sideways. He held onto Seto's arms as he lifted him   
down. Gisan walked up to them silently.  
"Pheralo is ready" he mumbled quietly. They nodded back silently. They turned to   
walk away, back to the palace.  
"You coming Seto?" Yami asked, seeing that the tall, serious CEO hadn't moved.  
"I'll be there in a sec, go on without me" he muttered. Yami nodded and they walked   
up to the palace.  
  
Seto turned back to the calm black stallion.  
"I've got to go now Black Shadow" he murmured quietly, his eyes filling with   
unwanted and infrequent tears. He knew he was only a horse, but Kaiba had grown   
fond of him. Black Shadow sensed his sadness and bowed his head low, nudging   
Seto's chest. Kaiba rubbed the stallion's long face fondly. Unable to stop himself, he   
found himself hugging the horse's jet-black neck. Black Shadow rested his head over   
Seto's broad shoulder, pressing lightly against his muscular back. Kaiba pulled away   
and led him to his stable. He closed the door and Black Shadow stuck his head out   
through the top.  
"I'll always remember you" Seto whispered, giving the stallion one last pat. He turned   
and walked away slowly, his head bowed, his blue eyes facing the ground as tears fell   
from them. Black Shadow squealed after him. Seto didn't look back- he knew he   
couldn't. He left the courtyard, leaving the black stallion alone and confused, unaware   
that he wouldn't see the tall stubborn rider again.  
  
Seto wiped his eyes and entered the room, where he met Yami and the others.  
"We've gotta get changed before we go" Tea stated. They looked down at their   
Egyptian clothes.  
"Your other clothes are clean" Aristia told them. They went into their joint room for   
the last time. Tea went in the smaller room, seeing as she was the only girl. Seto did   
the last few buttons up on his dark green shirt, as Yugi pulled his jeans on. Yami was   
busy putting his exquisite neck belt on.  
"I almost forgot," he stated walking towards the door, "I'll be back in a minute." Yugi   
watched him go.  
"What's he up to?" he asked. Joey shrugged, as he left his shirt unbuttoned.  
"Dunno, probably forgot somethin" he winked at Tristan. Tea entered the room as   
Yami did. He held his left hand behind his back. Yugi looked at him suspiciously.  
"Close your eyes and hold out your hands Aibou" Yami instructed. Though Yugi was   
curious, he did as Yami asked. He felt Yami pressed something cool and hard into his   
hands. "Open your eyes" Yami whispered. Yugi opened his violet eyes and gazed   
down at the object in his hands. It was a black leather neck belt with gold patterns   
running along the entire length. The buckle was silver and had several gods carved   
into it.  
"Yami it's…" he gazed at it in complete amazement. Yami smiled down at him.   
"I know how much you liked mine, so I had Nahkat's tailors make one for you" he   
explained. Yugi looked up at him and grinned broadly. He slipped it around the back   
of his neck and proceeded to do it up at the front. As soon as it was on, he hugged   
Yami fiercely.  
"Thank-you Yami" he said gratefully. Pheralo entered the room.  
"Are you all ready?" he asked. They nodded.  
  
"What about my Yami?" Bakura asked. Gisan stood thinking.  
"He can't stay in this time…" he commented.  
"Bakura, do you think you could take control of his body? Then you'll go back to   
your time and he won't be in this time" Pheralo asked.  
"He'll never let me" Bakura mumbled, looking at the ground.  
"I can help you," Pheralo offered, "I will keep him in his Soul room with my magic.   
He will not be able to take control or come near your Soul room." Bakura looked up   
at him, deep in thought.  
"I'll try" he whispered.  
  
They watched as the guards brought Yami Bakura in, holding his arms tightly. He   
glared hatefully at everyone in the room, especially Yami, Yugi and Bakura. The   
group stood protectively behind Bakura, offering him support. He looked to Yami   
who nodded silently. He hesitated and closed his eyes. They watched as he   
disappeared into Yami Bakura. Pheralo's left hand extended towards him, fingers   
outstretched. Yugi watched as Yami Bakura's features changed, showing Bakura was   
in control. The guards released him. He smiled sadly at Yugi.  
"He's not happy" he remarked. Yugi nodded.  
  
Nahkat entered the room, servants following behind him carrying different objects.   
He smiled at the group.  
"I wanted to give you all something," he explained, "to remember us by." Yami   
smiled.  
"Thank-you Nahkat" he replied. Nahkat took the first item from a servant.  
"For Mokuba," he said, still smiling. Mokuba walked up to him as he crouched down   
in front of him. Nahkat handed him a small horse statue made from gold and silver.   
"For your love of your friends" Nahkat whispered. Mokuba's eyes lit up as he   
accepted it. He thanked the Pharaoh and went back to Seto. "For Tristan," Nahkat   
picked up the next thing. It was a ring, forged with gold and silver, spreading   
diagonally across in strips. Tristan took it proudly. "For your loyalty to your friends"   
Nahkat explained, "for Joey." He took a silver-chained necklace, which held a gold   
pendant, resembling a wolf. It's eye held a tiny diamond studded into it. "For your   
determination to help" Joey grinned broadly at him. "Tea" Nahkat beckoned next. He   
gave her a smooth gold bracelet with racing horses carved into it, the thin carving   
lines, filled with silver, emphasising the horses. "For your encouragement" Tea   
thanked him, smiling happily. He took the next item, a carved armband, made from   
gold, with stones of different types studded into it. "Bakura, for your confidence   
against others that opposed you" he smiled as Bakura took it politely. Nahkat took   
another necklace, gold this time, it's chain was thick as it carried a flat oval piece of   
gold.   
"Seto, for your logic and understanding of difficult situations" he smiled as Kaiba   
looked at the carving on the flat gold oval. It was a horse, the carved lines ample and   
filled with dark silver, two black diamonds filling in for the eyes. His gazed snapped   
up to meet Nahkat's.  
"It's Black Shadow" he whispered completely astounded. Nahkat nodded.  
"My carver had Black Shadow with him as he carved it," he resolved, "so you will   
always have him with you." Seto felt small tears prick his eyes. He blinked them   
away quickly.  
"Thank-you Nahkat" he answered, clutching the cool gold in his hand. Nahkat turned   
to Yugi and gave him a long gold bracelet, which covered part of his slim wrist. It had   
several different gods on it, each having a different meaning for being there. "For   
your courage" he told him. Yugi smiled delightedly. Finally Nahkat called Yami. "I   
need you lift up your sleeve" the Pharaoh instructed. Yami was mystified but did as   
he was asked. "I would sit on the step if I were you, because this is going to hurt I'm   
afraid" Nahkat stated. Yami sat on the step. Yugi went over to Yami.  
"What're you doing?" he asked. Nahkat smiled down at him, but before he could   
answer the door behind him opened. Yami looked behind Nahkat and smiled at the   
strangers who walked in.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Sore, but better" the figure said as he walked in leaning on Kiya, as he held his side.  
"You should be resting Raio" Isuko stated.   
"Resting is for the old and feeble" Raio commented as Kiya helped him sit on the step   
by Yami.  
"In your condition you class as feeble" Kiya chided, sounding more like his mother   
than lover.  
"It's a miracle you survived, anyone weaker would have died" Pheralo remarked.  
"I thank the gods that he is stronger than others" Kiya smiled. Raio grinned at Yami,   
who smiled back.  
"Um…anyway back to what you're doing…" Yugi started.  
"Oh yes, for Yami I want you to have a special tattoo" Nahkat answered. Yugi raised   
an eyebrow.  
"A tattoo?" he said rhetorically.  
"You don't mind do you Yami?" Nahkat asked. Yami shook his head.   
"I would beware Yami, this is going to hurt" Raio spoke from experience. Isuko bent   
down next to Yami's left arm- she was the only one who could do the `special`   
tattoos.  
"Yugi could you hold him for me?" she asked. Yugi nodded and sat just behind Yami,   
on his right. His circled his arms around Yami's waist, hugging him. Gisan held   
Yami's left wrist, holding his arm straight. "I wouldn't watch Yami" Isuko stated, as   
she produced the needle she was going to use. Yami looked away, so he was gazing   
into Yugi's violet eyes.  
"I think we should go out while they're doing this," Seto remarked, "Mokuba should   
at least." Mokuba huffed at his older brother.  
"Yes and besides, we don't all love needles" Tristan gulped. Nahkat nodded.  
"I must stay, but you can go anywhere you want," he answered, "we should be about   
half an hour at the least I think." Seto nodded and led Mokuba out, with Aristia and   
the others.  
"We'll see ya later, ok guys?" Joey commented. Yugi nodded. When they had left,   
only Isuko, Gisan, Nahkat, Pheralo, Raio and Kiya stayed.  
  
"Just bare with me Yami" Isuko stated as she started her work. Yami gasped in agony.   
Yugi felt Yami's muscles tense. Gisan held his wrist tighter as Yami tried to bend his   
arm. Yami continued to look in Yugi's direction. Yugi tightened his embrace on   
Yami, as tears welled in his crimson eyes, the pain proving to be excruciating. He   
swore silently under his breath. Yugi watched as Isuko's clever fingers worked with   
the needle. Yami looked into Yugi's face with agony playing behind his eyes. Yugi   
surprised him by kissing him gently on the lips. He kissed back, his tears running onto   
Yugi's face. He pulled away as a large surge of pain shuddered through his arm.   
Gisan was struggling to hold his left arm straight. Raio moved up and took Yami's   
left hand. Gisan let go of his wrist as the former bodyguard held it straight   
effortlessly.  
"Squeeze my hand if the pain gets to much Yami" Raio instructed. Yami immediately   
clenched his hand. Raio gasped slightly as Yami practically squashed his hand. Yami   
rested his head against Yugi's, his breathing was quick and ragged. Finally the pain   
proved too much for him. His consciousness slipped away, his muscles relaxing. Yugi   
brushed Yami's gold bangs out of his eyes with his finger.  
  
When Yami woke, he found himself still sitting on the step, leaning against Yugi.  
"Finished" Isuko said triumphantly. Yami turned his head and looked drowsily at   
Raio.  
"Welcome…brother" Raio smiled. Yami gave him a confused look. Raio pointed to   
his own tattoo on his right arm and then to the one on Yami's left. When Yami and   
Yugi looked they found an identical tattoo to Raio's; though on Raio's Sekhmet was   
slightly larger than Ra, indicating more power in him, while on Yami's the picture of   
Ra was larger, showing more wisdom.  
"I would not touch it for a few days, it will stay sore for a while" Isuko instructed.   
Yami nodded and leaned back against Yugi tiredly.  
  
When the others entered the room, they found Yugi talking to Raio, while Yami sat   
next to him.  
"I am truly sorry for everything I did Yugi" Raio said sadly.  
"Don't worry about it Raio, I blame Sette and Yami Bakura more than you," Yugi   
answered, "you helped us more." Raio smiled at him.  
"What will you do once you're fully healed?" Yami asked.  
"I will come back as a bodyguard here in the palace," Raio replied and looked to   
Kiya, "here I can also raise a family of my own." Kiya smiled contentedly at him.  
"You ok Yami?" Tristan enquired. Yami looked up at him.  
"A bit achy, but other than that I'm fine" he said, standing.  
"I think it's about high time we left" Joey mumbled. Nahkat nodded and turned to   
Pheralo. The priest stood in a circle with Gisan and Isuko and started to chant quietly.   
Before Yami and Yugi walked away, Raio stood, leaning on Kiya, and took his twin   
daggers from his belt and an extra one.  
"Wait," he said loudly. Both turned to him. He extended his daggers out to them,   
handles first. "I want you three to have these" he said to Yami, Yugi and Bakura.   
They took them thankfully.  
But Raio, these are your favourite daggers, why give them to us?" Yami questioned.   
Raio smiled briefly.  
"I have taken so many lives with them, many that did not need to be taken. To me I   
have no use for them" he explained.  
"I understand," Yami replied, "may the gods treat you kindly and I hope you find the   
happiness you seek together." Raio nodded.  
"May the seasons prove fair and happy for you Yami and all of you" he replied. They   
all nodded.  
  
Seto stood silently, one arm wrapped around Aristia's waist. Tea gave him a puzzled   
look.  
"Aristia's coming back with us" he smiled down at white and purple haired girl. She   
smiled lovingly at him.  
"Great! I bet you'll love our time" Tea said encouragingly. Mokuba was grinning   
from ear to ear.  
"At last, Seto got a girlfriend" he said excitedly.   
"Something you haven't told me Seto?" Aristia asked. Kaiba blushed slightly.  
"I'll tell you later" he murmured, still bright red. They watched as a portal opened.  
"Man are we gonna have a lot of explainin to do when we get back" Tristan mumbled.  
"Yeah, they're gonna wonder where we've been for the past couple a weeks" Joey   
agreed. Nahkat shook his head.  
"You won't have to explain anything, in your time, you will arrive just after when you   
left there" he explained.  
"Wait a minute," Yugi said, "so time didn't pass while we were here?"  
"Technically no" Pheralo stated, "also they will not remember me and Isuko being   
there it the first place."   
"For the bruises and cuts we'll just have to say we fell over something" Bakura stated,   
knowing that they would never believe the three if they told them ship members that.  
  
Yami turned to Nahkat before they entered the portal.  
"You truly have become a better Pharaoh," he remarked, "you will become great, I   
can feel it." Nahkat smiled at him.  
"You are a true and loyal friend Yami and I hope to follow from your examples, I will   
sincerely miss you" he answered. Yami embraced him momentarily before he went   
over to the group.  
"Bye Pheralo, Isuko, Gisan" they all smiled.  
"Good bye, may the gods go with you and bring peace to you" the three priests   
answered, smiling back.  
"Hey Raio, keep Nahkat out of trouble for me!" Yami shouted. Nahkat laughed.  
"Be off with you Yami," he grinned, "I hope to meet you again in another life."  
"I look forward to it" Yami smiled back. He took Yugi's hand as they all took each   
other's hands, so they were in a long chain.   
"This is it, home here we come!" Joey yelled as they jumped into the blackened   
vortex.  
  
When Kaiba woke, he found himself on his deck chair, as though he had never gone.   
He found Aristia next to him sharing the chair.  
"Guys wake up!" he shouted sitting up. The others slowly woke one by one. They   
looked around and found everything exactly as they left it.  
"Was it all a dream?" Tea asked. She looked down and found the gold bracelet still on   
her wrist. Yami looked at the upper half of his left arm, near his shoulder. The tattoo   
was there.  
"If it was a dream we must still be dreamin" Joey muttered.  
"Nahkat was right," Yugi said in amazement, "time hasn't moved on."   
"He isn't here" Bakura remarked. Tristan turned to him.  
"Who?" he asked confused. Bakura turned to him smiling.  
"My Yami, he's not inside me" he replied.  
"That's because he only came back in Nahkat's time, in our time he is still in the   
graveyard" Yami explained.   
"Good riddance I say" Joey said lying back, his hands behind his head. Yami and   
Yugi stood, the others following suit.  
"And back to the holidays" Tea sighed happily. Yami grinned and picked Yugi up   
slinging him over his shoulder as he ran across the deck.  
"Yami what're you doing?!" Yugi shouted down at his double. The others laughed as   
he sped towards a certain area of the ship. They ran after the two as they heard Yugi   
shout.  
"No Yami not the swimming pool! YAMMIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"   
  
And that's the end of this fic ^_^ what did you think? Did ya like?  
  
Yugi: I want a tattoo!  
  
Yami: you're too young  
  
Yugi: ~.~  
  
FC: you can have one when you're older ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter Molly now   
that Raio came back ^_~  
  
Yugi: I'm hungry   
  
Yami: o.O  
  
Yugi: (raids kitchen) FC where's the popcorn?????  
  
FC: why popcorn?  
  
Yugi: so I can watch it with the home vidies ^_^  
  
Yami: you get the popcorn I'll get the vidies  
  
FC: (holds vidies up) Mwahahahaha! I have them! you can't get them now!   
  
Yami: (does puppy eyes) puleeeasseee can I have the vidies FC?  
  
FC: Stop looking so cute! Stop it! Fine take them, just stop the cute look!!  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
FC: ~.~ please review!!!!! And look out for future fics!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: review also if you want copies of her home vidies of when she was liddle!  
  
FC: YAMI!!! Don't listen to him, just review bout the fic thank-you ^_^ 


End file.
